Oppa or Ahjussi, I Still Love You
by ZaKhazanahKaizzz
Summary: ff ini sebenernya langsung end, karena ini ff yang ringan. tapi, za saranin untuk baca dari awal supaya gak penasaran.../HunBaek (Sehun x Baekhyun)/ GS for Baekhyun and Pedo for Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

Oppa or ahjussi, I still love you

Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Pairing : HunBaek

Other cast : bisa di temukan sendiri setelah membaca :)

Warning : GS for Baekhyun

Annyeooooooong... za bawa ff baru lagi,,, hehehe... tapi za juga gak ngelupain ff yang "after i love you kok" ^_^

Jangan lupa review lagi ya noonadeul dan hyungdeul...

Terima kasih...

Happy reading...

Tidak sedikit orang yang berpendapat bahwa cinta itu buta. Istilah "love is blind" banyak memiliki arti bagi setiap nafas yang mengikat kata 'buta' dalam kisah cintanya.

Buta untuk menyadari bahwa orang yang dicintainya ternyata memilih orang lain sebagai tambatan hati. Buta untuk menatap keadaan akan jenjang kelas sosial yang teramat berbeda. Buta yang tak memandang usia yang terpaut. Bahkan buta untuk mengerti susahnya melepas cinta yang telah pergi.

"ugh… ahjussi~ aku masih mengantuk. Pergi! Dan bangunkan aku lima menit lagi" gumam sosok mungil yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal

"kau sudah mengatakan itu lima menit yang lalu, sayang. Dan ini adalah lima menitmu yang kesepuluh" jawab pria yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Hanya kurang satu! ia masih menanggalkan jas kerjanya di kamarnya. Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas paginya, ia beranjak menuju kamar sebelah untuk membangunkan putri tidurnya.

"ayo bangun! Atau kau lebih memilih untuk berangkat ke sekolah sendiri, eum?" masih dengan kelopak mata yang hanya terbuka seperempatnya dan juga rambut hitam lurus yang tak lagi berbentuk indah, ia menyibakkan selimut tebal yang sejak tadi malam melindunginya dari hawa dingin luar yang menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"tapi hari ini sangat dingin, ahjussi. Aku bisa mati membeku di dalam kamar mandi"

"air hangat di kamar mandimu sudah menanti. Cepatlah ke sana!"

"jinjja?"

"hm" gumamnya, tangannya membelai lembut rambut hitam sang gadis dengan penuh perhatian

"ahjussi sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukku?"

"ne"

cup

"gomawo, oppa" ujarnya lalu bergegas pergi menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan pria berumur tersebut tertawa. Gadis kecilnya memang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu jika Pria berumur bernama Sehun itu melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang.

.

"hari ini akan ada teman-temanku yang datang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok"

"siapa saja?" Tanya Sehun, tangannya masih setia menyisir rambut gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

"um… Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kris oppa"

"Kris? Bukannya dia murid kelas tiga?" dari nada bicara Sehun sebenarnya bukan tidak membolehkan Baekhyun belajar bersama, hanya saja rasanya aneh kenapa senior berada dalam kelompok tugas sekolah yang sama? Tepatnya ia mungkin lebih merasa… cemburu?

"ne, seonsaengnim menempatkan satu senior pada setiap kelompok untuk membantu menyelesaikan tugas komputer"

"kanapa begitu?"

"karena ini melibatkan para siswa kelas akhir yang akan memasuki perguruan tinggi, yaaaa semacam interview mengenai kesiapan mereka" Sehun tak menjawab lagi, ia memeluk tubuh kecil itu dari belakang dan dilihatnya dari pantulan cermin kalau sosok tersebut yang tengah membenarkan posisi dasi sekolahnya.

"kenapa begitu banyak pertanyaan? Ada yang aneh dengan kelompok ini?"

"ani, aku sedikit cemburu" gumamnya di samping telinga Baekhyun, sementara ia menumpukan dagunya di bahu sang gadis.

Baekhyun mengerti dengan jelas bahwa kata 'cemburu' yang di tujukan padanya adalah lebih tepatnya menjurus pada seniornya yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan tugas sekolah nanti siang. Pasalnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu Kris berani menyatakan cinta pada dirinya saat berada di lingkungan sekolah, dan tentu saja ia menolak. Alasannya, sudah pasti karena ia telah memiliki orang yang melebihi kata 'berarti' bagi hidupnya, dan pria tersebut saat ini tengah mempermasalahkan perasaan Kris padanya.

"apa lebih baik aku mengenalkan ahjussi pada Kris oppa?"

"hahaha.. tidak perlu, sayang"

"lalu aku harus apa?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan kesal karena usulnya di tolak

"cukup tetap mencintaiku. Itu melebihi apapun yang kau beri" diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di pipi yeoja yang membuat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

.

Sebuah mobil classic hitam baru saja berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka dengan lebarnya, menyambut para penghuni dengan ramah.

"belajarlah dengan rajin" ucap Sehun sambil memakaikan penghangat telinga berwarna merah jambu pada gadis kecilnya.

"ne, ahjussi. Bye" baru saja hendak membuka pintu mobil, tangan Sehun sudah menyergahnya

"poppo" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar dibuat selucu mungkin

"ah, lupa.. -cup- bye ahjussi"

Hari biasa dengan rutinitas yang seperti biasa pula terjadi dengan semestinya di sebuah perusahaan tempat Sehun bekerja. Posisinya yang sebagai di rektur utama di sana menjadikannya tidak sedikitpun diizinkan untuk melalaikan tugasnya.

"kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya seorang pria yang sedari tadi menunggu berkas yang sedang dibaca oleh Sehun untuk ia bubuhi tanda tangan

"bukan masalah. Atau mungkin memang masalah? Masalah yang ada pada diriku sendiri" jawabnya lesu. Seharian ini ia tidak sesemangat seperti biasanya

"seperti pada siapa saja, ceritalah, Hun! Aku akan menjadi pendengar dan penasihat yang baik" Sehun menghela nafas berat

"menurutmu apakah hubunganku dengan Baekhyun merupakan masalah?" jadi ini yang menjadi bebannya seharian ini? Gumam Chanyeol. Ia memang mengetahui hubungan atasannya ini sejak awal mereka jadian dan ia pulalah tempat Sehun akan menceritakan semuanya.

"jika memandang dari sudut pandang logika, hubungan kalian memang masalah. Baekhyun yang seharusnya menjadi keponakkan atau mungkin anakmu, tapi pada kenyataannya dia saat ini adalah kekasihmu. Namun, kalian saling mencintai. Jika kalian memandang dari sudut pandang cinta, semua hal akan dianggap sah, tak peduli seberapa jauh umur kalian terpaut, karena cinta tidak pernah mengedepankan logika. Cinta selalu mengutamakan perasaan. Dan sekarang yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu… kau bersamanya didasari oleh cinta atau justru karena logika?"

Ya, Sehun memang awalnya sedikti ragu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tidak dapat dikatakan wajar. Di usianya yang sekarang hampir menginjak 30 tahun ia harus jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki masa SMA. Gadis yang berusia kurang dari setengah usianya. Tapi ada satu yang membuatnya yakin, gadis yang telah merebut perhatiannya ternyata memendam rasa yang sama. Dan perlahan semakin bertumbuhnya cintanya, semakin meleburkan keraguan yang sempat singgah dalam hatinya. Dan sekarang keraguan itu kembali muncul ke permukaan, karena seorang senior di sekolah kekasihnya. Kris.

"bodoh. Aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk mempermasalahkan ini. Tentu saja aku sangat mencintai gadisku" jawaban yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan sekretaris pribadinya tersebut.

Memangnya untuk apa Sehun sampai harus repot-repot bersandiwara menjadi paman dari seorang siswi bernama Kim Baekhyun saat menghadiri rapat wali murid. Orang tua Baekhyun memang menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya kepada Sehun selama mereka masih berada di Rusia. Jadi, tidak ada lagi yang mewakili Baekhyun untuk mengadiri rapat penting sekolah selain Sehun.

.

Malam yang sunyi semakin tenggelam oleh kesenyapan kedua orang yang tidak memecah hening sedikit pun. Hanya ada suara-suara goresan pensil yang Baekhyun pegang sedikit menggesek pada buku paket yang cukup tebal.

"chagiya" panggil Sehun, ia masih menumpukan dagunya di atas lengan yang melipat pada meja sambil menatap kekasihnya tersebut.

Keduanya tengah berada di ruang tengah, duduk di atas karpet, saling berhadapan dan hanya terhalang oleh meja persegi. Dengan keadaan senyap dan penerangan lampu malam yang cukup, membuat suasana menjadi semakin terasa romantis dan menyejukkan.

"ne?" jawabnya, ia terlalu antusias. Fikirannya melayang menuju hari lusa, dimana ada janji yang sudah pasti akan membuatnya menjadi hari yang indah.

"chagi, mianhae"

"kenapa ahjussi meminta maaf? Kau tidak berbuat salah apapun"

"mianhae, lusa ada klien yang meminta rapat non formal mendadak. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, tapi kehadiranku tidak boleh diwakilkan" tuturnya. Ia tahu bahwa gadisnya sudah sangat berharap lusa akan menjadi momen membahagiakan, ya… walau hanya sekedar jalan bersama, tapi baginya ini seperti kencan sepasang kekasih. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menghancurkan rencana awalnya karena kolega tidak tahu waktu itu.. aishhh,,, menjadi direktur utama memang terkadang menyebalkan.

"gwaenchana… lagi pula masih ada hari lain, kan? Minggu depan juga tidak masalah" gadis tersebut mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasanya, ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya menjadi terbebani hanya karena ia merasa kesal terhadap jadwal kencannya yang gagal.

"oh ya, kebetulan sekali rapatnya non formal, apa kau ingin ikut saja?"

"andwaeyo,, nanti aku akan menghilangkan fokusmu saat bersama klient. Lagi pula, Luhan juga mengajak untuk menonton film bersama, kemarin dia baru membelinya" Sehun menghela nafas lega, betapa ia sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyun. Walau terkadang sikapnya cuek, manja dan polos tapi di samping itu di umurnya yang masih 16 tahun dapat mengerti dan menjadi sosok yang sangat bijaksana. Dan Sehun sangat menyukai kesemua pribadi yang melekat padanya. Ia benar-benar menyukainya.

"baiklah. Lusa aku berangkat pakai mobil sendiri. Biar paman Kang yang mengantarmu ke rumah Luhan"

"okay" dan percakapan malam itu di akhiri dengan saling berbagi pelukan. Walau satu hari tertunda, tapi ia justru telah memiliki banyak waktu dan hari-hari yang membahagiakan bersama kekasihnya itu.

.

Karena hari ini hari sabtu, jadi pada pukul tiga sore, sekolah sudah membubarkan seluruh siswanya. Dan itu pertanda, bahwa Baekhyun memiliki banyak waktu lebih untuk sendirian di rumah. Okay, kalimat yang terakhir memang sangat menyebalkan bagi sosok gadis yang kencannya esok hari batal terlaksana.

"kau masih menunggu Sehun ahjussi?" motor merah yang besar berhenti tepat di hadapan gadis yang sedari tadi tak bergeming di depan gerbang.

"ne, oppa. Ahjussi bilang sedikit terlambat karena terjebak macet" jawabnya dengan ramah. Dan mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk mengobrol bersama menunggu kedatangan ahjussi tercinta dari Kim Baekhyun.

Malam yang belum begitu larut sedikit menebarkan kebahagiaannya pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah saling meluangkan waktunya bersama menonton televisi. Meskipun tv bukanlah salah satu pusat perhatian masing-masing, namun keduanya masih tetap pada posisinya. Bersebelahan duduk di atas sofa.

Keduanya sama-sama bingung harus memulai malam yang dingin ini dengan cara seperti apa, terutama sang gadis yang sedikit menekuk wajahnya pada buntalan jaket yang sangat tebal yang dipakainya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan sang kekasih, membuat namja berumur tersebut kembali tersenyum penuh kehangatan. Merasa bersalah juga karena mendiamkan kekasih kecilnya semenjak ia pulang kerja.

"sebagai ganti kencan kita besok, maukah ahjussi menemaniku sampai aku tertidur?" pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah pada 'harapan' ia lontarkan dengan sedikit manja. Di tambah dengan kepalanya yang terus ia nyamankan bersandar pada pundak tegap tersebut, sementara kedua tangannya telah setia melingkar di leher Sehun.

"ne, kajja!" tangan kekar Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringan gadis yang duduk di pangkuannya layaknya seorang membelai pria yang baru saja menggendong sang istri. Sesekali diperjalanan menuju kamar Baekhyun, Sehun memberikan sedikit godaan dengan menciumi pipi yeoja yang tengah berada dalam gendongannya membuat gadis tersebut hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua, di atas sebuah ranjang dengan corak bertabur bunga pada sprai dan juga selimutnya. Keduanya sama-sama berbaring berhadapan. Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk Sehun dan tangan kanan Sehun yang memberikan sentuhan lembut pada pipi kiri sang gadis, membuat suasana keduanya semakin terasa romantis.

"tadi, kalian sedang apa berada di luar sekolah berdua?" tanga Sehun lembut, terkadang tangan itu sedikit menyingkirkan helaian tipis rambut yang menghalangi pemandangan cantik gadis di hadapannya.

"hanya berbincang. Awalnya Kris oppa menawarkan untuk pulang bersama, tapi aku menolak"

"wae?"

"tentu saja karena ingin pulang bersama ahjussi-ku"

"apakah gadisku ini sedang merayu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit menggoda, karena jujur saja. Ia sangat jarang mendapatkan rayuan dari gadis belianya tersebut. Ya,,, wajar saja! Baekhyun di usianya yang baru menginjak remaja awal akan sangat mudah terbawa emosi dan sulit mengontrol diri. Selain itu, dia juga masih terlalu malu dan canggung untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

"ani, aku serius. Dan karena aku menolak ajakannya, ia memberikan dua pilihan. Pilihan yang pertama adalah mengantarkanku pulang dan pilihan yang kedua mau ditemani olehnya mengobrol sambil menunggu kau datang"

"ah~ begitu ya" Sehun menghela nafas lega, membuat Baekhyun mengerti arah dari maksud pertanyaan barusan itu.

"kau… cemburu?" tebaknya sedikit ragu

"um" benar, ternyata hal ini yang membuat suasana semenjak kepulangannya ke rumah menjadi sedikit berbeda, tak seperti biasanya.

Namun akhirnya lega juga, meskipun kata 'cemburu' adalah hal sepele yang biasa saja terjadi, namun itu bisa menjadi hancurnya sebuah hubungan apabila tak dapat terselesaikan dengan baik. Baekhyun mengerti, meskipun di usia Sehun yang sudah matang bukanlah berarti mudah untuknya menahan rasa cemburu, terlebih memiliki kekasih seperti dirnya yang masih bersekolah, sudah pasti banyak sekali alasan yang membuatnya menjadi lebih banyak merasakan bumbu-bumbu kecemburuan.

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bersandar pada dada bidang kekasihnya tersebut untuk mendengarkan alunan merdu dari detakan jantung yang selalu ia rindukan keberadaannya.

"saranghae" ungkapnya

"nado, nado saranghae"

"karenanya, berhentilah mencemburui hal yang seperti itu. Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku sudah menolak Kris oppa, kenapa masih mencemburuinya?"

"karena aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku, jadi aku cemburu" gadis itu mendongak dan mengerenyit bingung

"kalau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu, kenapa oppa cemburu?"

"karena aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, jadi aku menggunakan cemburu untuk menahanmu tetap berada dalam dekapanku"

"aku tidak akan pernah berpaling, dan aku benar-benar berjanji untuk ini. Meskipun ada pria yang lebih tampan dan muda, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu… oppa ataupun ahjussi, yang pasti hanyalah satu… aku tetap mencintamu" Sehun benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya.

"kau menganggapku tua?"

"bukankah ahjussi memang sudah tua?"

Pabo. Sehun lagi lagi mengutuk mulutnya yang berbicara aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Dirinya memang sudah tua, bahkan semenjak ia jatuh cinta pada gadis belia ini, ia menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pedhophil dan itu hanya berlaku pada gadis yang tengah ia peluk.

Dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan saat menyadari tengah mendebatkan hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi diperdebatkan. Umur.

Baekhyun memang masih teramat muda untuk selalu berada sejalan dengan fikirannya. Ia masih memerlukan waktu yang banyak untuk lebih mengukir banyak pengalaman. Semua kisah dari sikapnya yang acuh terkadang berubah menjadi gadis yang teramat polos dan manja dan kemudian ia akan sangat menjadi gadis yang seumuran dengan Sehun, begitu mengerti. Dan hanya satu yang tetap berada dalam diri gadi tersebut, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang hangat dan lembut. Ia terlalu memiliki banyak kasih sayang hingga menberakannya pada seluruh orang di sekelilingnya, membuat hidup Sehun pun semakin bertabur kebahagiaan seiring dengan keberadaan Baekhyun di sisinya.

Malam yang dingin, saling berbagi peluk penuh cinta. Memejamkan kedua kelopak mata yang kian mengantuk, membawa menuju alam mimpi yang berkesan dan menunggu hingga esok menjelang, kembali menyambut hari dan menabur kasih sayang.

END

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom 'review' ^^

gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Cast : Kim Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Pairing : HunBaek

Other carst : bisa ditemukan sendiri setelah membaca

Warning : GS for Baekhyun

Woohoo.. ada yang terkejut? Sepertinya tidak, hehehe..

Sebenernya za emang dari awal niatnya mau bikin beberapa chapter dengan tokoh yang sama. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang dibahas di setiap chapter, jadi mohon maaf banget bagi yang mengira ff ini oneshoot tapi ternyata berchapter. Tapi, setiap chapternya END kok, jadi gak ngegantung di hati para readers.

Sudah ya curhatnya, langsung dibaca aja ff nya…

Happy reading…

Jam yang melekat pada dinding kamar Sehun menunjukkan pukul sepuluh siang. Si pemilik kamar baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mengingat hari ini adalah hari libur yang seharusnya digunakan pria berkulit hampir seperti albino tersebut untuk bersantai di rumah atau bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya. Namun keinginan klien yang ingin bertemu dengannya, membuat jadwal liburnya lebur. Hingga dijam yang cukup siang ini ia sudah mulai merapihkan diri dan bersiap-siap dengan seragam kantornya.

Objek pertaman yang ia lihat setelah berurusan di dalam kamar mandi adalah kekasihnya, Kim Baekhyun. Gadis kecilnya yang sudah memegang dua buah gantungan pakaian untuk ia pakai hari ini, sedangkan dirinya masih menggunakan bathrobe dan handuk kecil dibahunya untuk mengeringkan rambut yang baru saja ia keramasi.

"bagaimana dengan pakaian ini? Apakah ahjussi suka?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menjulurkan kedua gantungan yang terdapat setelan jas dan kemeja kerja juga celana untuk dipakai pria tersebut.

"apapun yang kau pilihkan pasti aku menyukainya"

"gomawo, chagi" lanjutnya setelah mengambil alih kedua gantungan tersebut dari tangan sang kekasih dan menghadiahi kecupan terima kasih pada kening Baekhyun.

"jangan lama-lama!, ini sudah cukup siang, nanti ahjussi terlambat dan klien membatalkan kontraknya lalu perusahaan bangkrut dan ahjussi dipecat dari perusahaan" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan sangat cepat dan tanpa jeda membuat Sehun terkikik mendengarnya.

"kau berlebihan, sayang. Baiklah.. tunggu aku di ruang makan"

"johda" Baekhyun sengaja seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia masih sedikit tidak rela kalau harus menukar janjinya dengan klien menyebalkan yang tidak tahu waktu tersebut. Kalau saja tidak demi masa depan perusahaan, ia tidak akan rela menukar kencannya bersama ahjussi menyebalkan itu dengan apapun.

Meskipun Baekhyun masih berada di kelas pertama sekolah menengah atas, namun ia sudah memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan pria berumur tersebut. Ia benar-benar ingin Sehun lah pria yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya sampai akhir hayat nanti, ya! Baekhyun memang sangat mencintai pria tersebut dan jangan salah menduga, sikapnya yang selama ini sedikit acuh, bukan berarti ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada pria tersebut. Justru seperti inilah caranya mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat mencintai pria tersebut.

Ia jadi ingat awal pertemuannya dengan Sehun yang langsung membuatnya jatuh hati

**#flashback on#**

Pria berparas tampan nan mempesona baru saja memasuki kawasan rumah yang penuh dengan nuansa kesegaran yang baru saja diisi dan sepertinya akan menjadi tempat tinggal dalam waktu yang sangat lama oleh pemilik barunya.

Rumah yang sudah lama ini kosong, kini sudah diisi oleh sebuah keluarga kecil yang hanya berisikan ayah, ibu dan seorang anak. Kepala keluarga mereka adalah sahabat dekat dari pria yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan bersiap untuk memencet belnya, dan karena itu kini dirinya berniat untuk menyambut sahabatnya yang akan memulai hidupnya menjadi tetangga barunya.

"sepertinya aku sudah terlambat untuk membantumu" ia sedikit memberikan gurauan kecil saat melihat isi rumah baru tersebut telah rapi dan harum. Benar-benar menyejukkan berada di sini. Penuh dengan nuansa taman yang segar.

"hahaha tidak perlu seperti itu. Kalau kau membantuku akan semakin membuatku menjadi tidak enak hati, membantu kami mencarikan rumah saja sudah lebih dari cukup, Sehun-ah"

Kedua pria mapan tersebut saling bercerita mengenai pekerjaan dan kenangan-kenangan lainnya saat pertama kali bertemu hingga mereka harus berpisah dan menjalani persahabatan jarak jauh karena dirinya dan keluarga yang harus meninggalkan Korea untuk membangun cabang perusahaan di Rusia.

"apakah terlalu banyak yang berbeda selama di Rusia, hyung?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat beberapa makanan yang di suguhkan oleh nyonya rumah baru tersebut

"terlalu banyak, dan Joonmyun oppa selalu memintaku untuk selalu memasakkan makanan Korea, tapi setelah mencoba makanan Rusia, ia selalu menyuruhku belajar membuat makanan Rusia" sahut sang istri

"itu agar kau memiliki banyak menu untuk selalu kau masak, yeobo"

Dan dimenit-menit selanjutnya, mereka bertiga kembali berbincang dan sesekali tertawa bersama saat menceritakan masa lalu mereka bertiga, hingga teriakan seorang yeoja meleburkan suasana tersebut.

"appa….. kenapa kamar Baekhyun di sebelah sana? Aish… jinjja, Baekhyun tidak suka, Baekhyun tidak mau"

"apa itu anak kalian?" Tanya Sehun heran

"iya, jangan terkejut saat melihatnya. Dia benar-benar menjadi gadis cerewet dan menyebalkan, tapi dia anakku yang paling cantik dan lembut perasaannya"kedua pria yang berada di sana hanya dapat ber-sweatdrop- ria mendengar penuturan nyonya Kim.

Gadis berambut panjang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan hendak protes pada sang ayah mengenai lokasi kamar yang sangat sangat tidak diinginkannya.

"appa-ya –" tubuhnya terpaku, lidahnya yang ingin mengomel sedari tadi mendadak kelu saat melihat sosok pria yang tengah duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya yang masih menggunakan pakaian kantornya.

Bukan, bukan karena pakaian kantor yang ia kenakan. Itu tidak menjadi masalah. Hanya saja ia sendiri juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya mendapatkan reaksi yang aneh saat melihat pria tersebut, seperti ada remot kontrol untuk mengatur tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan mata sabit yang kini menatapnya juga, membuat kedua tangan yang sedari tadi memeluk boneka kodok berwarna pink menjadi turun dan menyisakan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang boneka tersebut.

Sehun yang diselimuti rasa penasaran, semakin berdetak tak nyaman jantungya setelah mendengar teriakan anak keluarga Kim ini. Awalnya ia merasa biasa saja, toh saat baby Kim tersebut lahir, ia juga sudah melihatnya dan menggendongnya juga terkadang ikut memandikannya dan memakaikan ia baju saat Joonmyun belum pulang bekerja dan Yixing –istri Joonmyun- membuatkan masakkan untuk makan malam mereka.

Saat usianya yang masih bersekolah di tingkat menengah atas, Sehun memang memutuskan untuk menginap di kediaman keluarga Kim. Selain karena keluarga mereka yang sangat dekat, ia juga dapat menghemat uang jajannya. Sampai tiba saat dimana Yixing melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik dan imut di salah satu rumah sakit di Korea.

Keberadaan Sehun kala itu benar-benar membantu keluarga Kim, karena saat Joonmyun dan Yixing pergi keluar rumah, ia bisa menitipkan anak mereka pada Sehun meski itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah dokter membolehkan nyonya Kim untuk bepergian jauh setelah kelahirannya, Joonmyun langsung membawa keluarganya ke Rusia untuk mengawali bisnis baru di Negara tersebut.

Dan semua itu berakhir tanpa beban apapun, semuanya benar-benar berjalan seperti biasa. Sehun pun tidak terlalu memikirkan putri Kim yang selalu ia rawat tersebut.

Tapi kenapa hari ini terasa berbeda? Apa karena ia terpesona dengan teriakan gadis tersebut? Ah~ itu terdengar sangat mustahil. Dan kini sosok yang membuatnya gelisah benar-benar nampak di hadapannya. Iris wajahnya yang masih sama seperti pertama kali ia menggendongnya, begitu cantik dan imut. Matanya yang hitam kecokelatan, hidungnya yang begitu terlihat manis, kedua rahangnya yang sempurna terbentuk, bibir tipisnya yang jika tersenyum akan membentuk persegi empat. Kini sosok yang pernah ia gendong tersebut telah bertambah tinggi, rambutnya semakin panjang dan terlihat begitu halus, juga kulitnya yang semakin putih dan wanginya pun sampai ia dapat rasakan.

Haishhhh, Oh Sehun… apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?

"apakah dia Kim Baekhyun, hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya

"ne, kau masih mengenalinya?"

"tentu saja, dia masih cantik seperti enam belas tahun yang lalu"

"haha, hanya saja saat ini ia lebih cerewet. Hey Baekhyunnie, kau tidak ingin menyapa Sehun ahjussi yang sering merawatmu saat kecil?" tegur Yixing membangunkan khayalan gadis yang masih dengan setia berdiri seperti patung dengan tangan yang juga masih memegang boneka kodok kesayangannya.

Mendengar kata 'Sehun' membuatnya tersadar dari bayangan mengenai perasaannya yang tiba-tiba aneh saat melihat pria yang sepertinya dimaksud dengan nama 'Sehun' oleh ibunya tersebut.

"annyeonghasibnida, Kim Baekhyun ibnida" sapanya dengan sopan dan membungkuk 90 derajat

"kau ini… seperti bertemu dengan orang lain saja. Duduklah dulu!" titah Joonmyun membuat anaknya mengerenyit bingung dan menatapnya horror

"appa, disini hanya ada tiga kursi, kau menyuruhku duduk dimana? Lantai? Sirheo!" Gadis tersebut memang benar-benar cerewet. Tapi, menyadari hal tersebut, Joonmyun hanya menepuk dahinya tanda ia menyadari kebodohannya. Di sana hanya ada tiga buah kursi single karena keluarga mereka hanya tiga orang dan sebuah meja di tengah-tengah, ia lupa untuk memesan kursi yang panjang.

"kemarilah!, ahjussi sangat rindu padamu" demi seluruh bubble tea yang selalu dibelinya, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk berkata demikian. Dan sekarang ia meruntuki lidahnya yang dengan lancang secara tidak langsung meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk bersamanya.

Belum selesai berkelahi dengan batinnya, ia mendapati keterkejutan saat dengan nyamannya ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya. Tak hanya dirinya, bahkan kedua orang tua Baekhyun juga merasa sangat terkejut.

Entah apa yang menarik Baekhyun untuk seperti ini. Tubuhnya seakan terhipnotis oleh ucapan Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Dan kini justru ia lebih berani untuk mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Sehun dengan saling berhadapan. Diantara keduanya ada sebuah boneka yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Boneka kodok.

"kau sudah besar, rupanya… tapi masih terlihat cantik, seperti saat aku pertama kali menggendongmu" ujar Sehun, tangannya membelai lembut rambut panjang Baekhyun yang dibiarkan terurai

"kenapa teriak-teriak? Apakah ada masalah dengan kamarmu, eum?" tanyanya lembut saat melihat kembali kerucutan bibir gadis tersebut. Mungkin ia kembali teringat dengan niat awalnya menghampiri sang ayah yang berakhir di pangkuan Sehun. Ia mengangguk lucu, membuat Sehun gemas.

"ne, Baekhyun tidak mau jika kamar Baekhyun dekat dengan dapur, itu menakutkan. Padahal ada satu kamar lagi di samping kamar eomma dan appa, Baekhyun ingin kamar yang dekat kamar eomma dan appa" adunya yang terkesan sangat manja bagi Sehun.

Mungkin jika untuk Sehun ini sudah tak terasa aneh, mengingat memang ia sudah mengenal gadis tersebut sejak ia dilahirkan. Namun bagi Baekhyun? Kenapa dengan semudah itu ia akrab dengan Sehun? Apakah ini semacam… ikatan batin?

"hyung, biarkan saja Baekhyun menempati kamar dekat kamar kalian. Kalian tidak ingin bukan, kalau sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur karena takut dan nanti nilai sekolahnya menjadi buruk. Bukankah tahun ini awal ia memasuki sekolah menengah atas?"

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun akhirnya setuju dan mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk menempati kamar di sebelah kamar mereka, padahal ia tidak ingin meracuni otak polos anaknya jika mendapati mereka berdua tengah melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'. Namun apa boleh buat? Mereka juga tidak mau jika anak semata wayangnya mengalami keterpurukan nilai karena mendapatkan gangguan tidur.

"yeayyyy… gomawo ahjussi" teriaknya senang saat mendapat persetujuan dari kedua orang tuanya

"ayo! Biar ahjussi bantu mengemasi barang-barangmu ke kamar"

"ne, kajja" dan pertemuan awal mereka berdua berakhir dengan saling bergandengan menuju kamar Baekhyun untuk memindahkan semua barang-barang yang sempat ia taruh di kamar dekat dapur.

Hari mulai terlihat mendung, udara yang semakin kencang berhembus mengiringi kabut-kabut hitam yang menggulung di atas sana. Padahal para siswa sekolah menengah atas baru saja selesai kelas, tapi saat keluar gerbang sekolah sudah disambut dengan pemandangan yang kurang mengenakkan. Yaa,,, siapa yang mau jika harus hujan-hujanan menggunakan seragam sekolah yang esok hari juga harus dipakai?

"siapa yang menelfon?" Tanya Sehun saat mendapati ponsel milik gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya berbunyi

"appa…"

"yeoboseyo, appa?" sapa Baekhyun pada orang yang diseberang telfon

"…."

"gwaenchana, appa. Baekhyun sudah bersama Sehun ahjussi"

"…"

"ne"

"…"

"oke"

Pik

Ia mematikan ponselnya dan embali menaruhnya di saku seragam sekolah yang ia pakai.

"appa hanya memastikan bahwa ahjussi benar-benar menjemputku. Dan appa juga minta maaf karena merepotkan ahjussi, katanya terima kasih karena mau menjemputku" ucapnya saat mendapati tatapan Sehun yang penasaran akan apa yang mereka bicarakan

"eo, aku tidak merasa direpotkan"

Waktu yang semakin lama berlalu, mereka lalui dengan kebersamaan.

Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan sahabat dari ayahnya tersebut, jantungnya selalu terasa berdetak lebih cepat saat ia berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengannya. Tapi, ia selalu ingin bersama ahjussinya itu. Selalu.

Dan karena itu, ia selalu meminta Sehun yang menjemputnya pulang sekolah dan ia juga akan ikut berangkat bersama, Sehun pergi ke kantornya dan ia pergi ke sekolah. Selain itu, ia juga selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sehun saat sedang tidak ada pekerjaan apapun di rumahnya. Ia akan ke rumah Sehun saat malam hari, setelah selelsai mengerjakan tugas dan tentunya saat Sehun juga sudah ada di rumah.

Awalnya hanya sekedar main-main saja ke rumah yang berdampingan dengan rumahnya tersebut, namun semakin ke sini ia jadi semakin sering berada di rumah tersebut. Saat Sehun pulang dari kerja, ia langsung ke rumah tersebut dengan membawakan makanan yang dititipkan dari eommanya. Yixing terbiasa memasakkan lebih untuk ia berikan pada Sehun, keluarganya sudah menganggap Sehun seperti keluarga sendiri, sehingga terkadangpun ia mengajak Sehun untuk makan pagi dan makan malam bersama dan sudah pasti yang memanggil Sehun untuk ke rumahnya adalah anak semata wayang keluarga Kim.

Baekhyun terus memikirkan perubahan sikapnya selama ini. Kenapa setiap hari ia jadi selalu rindu pada ahjussi itu? Kenapa ia selalu ingin bersama pria tersebut? Menyebalkan sekali… seharusnya ia dapat menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk belajar menyambut ulangan esok lusa, tapi kali ini berbeda.. separuh banyak otaknya bukan ia gunakan untuk berfikir, melainkan untuk memikirkan ahjussi yang tinggal di samping rumahnya itu.

"kenapa ada sepatu wanita di luar?" Tanya gadis tersebut saat berada tepat di depan rumah Sehun. Ini adalah waktunya untuk mengantarkan makan untuk ahjussinya itu.

Suara bel pintupun berdering dan tak lama kemudian tampaklah sesosok yang memenuhi hari-hari sang gadis pelaku pemencet bel rumah tersebut.

"eomma menitipkan ini untuk ahjussi" ia bingung harus seperti apa, hingga seperti inilah rekasinya saat berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang perlahan mulai membuat detak jantungnya tidak karuan.

"ah, gomawo Baekhyun-ah.. kau ingin masuk?"

"eum. Eomma sudah selesai dengan acaranya dan sedang menunggu appa pulang,, dan aku bosan harus apa di rumah. Kamar? Ah aku mulai bosan berada di ruanganku itu, televisi? Ck, bahkan ini adalah waktu milik eomma menonton drama-drama. Menyebalkan berada di rumah" jelasnya menyetujui ajakan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lagi pula ia penasaran sebenarnya siapa pemilik sepatu wanita di rak depan rumah ahjussinya itu. Ahjussi-NYA? Ah, mungkin ia ingin mengikat pria tersebut untuk menjadi miliknya.

"ini adalah masakanku yang terakhir" seseorang berteriak senang dari dinding pemisah di ruang makan, dan sepertinya itu dapur. Mwo? Wanita? Dapur?

"eo, ada tamu lain, ya?"

"ne, dia anak dari Joonmyun hyung, rumahnya di sebelah rumahku" dan entah kenapa, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak dapat menerima kenyataan dan fakta yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya karena ia merasa tiba-tiba saja kelopak matanya semakin berat seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Baekhyun-ah, eodisseo?" teriak Sehun saat melihat gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keponakannya itu berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar

"a-aku lupa kalau ada PR untuk besok" dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang ia keluarkan hari itu dan berakibat untuk hari-hari berikutnya.

Malam yang sangat hangat tercipta di kediaman keluarga Kim yang tengah berbagi kebahagiaan dalam lingkar hidup berkeluarga mereka di sebuah ruangan yang cukup untuk ketiganya saling berbagi cerita hari ini. Tidak semua, hanya sepasang suami istri yang tengah tertawa karena menyesapi setiap cerita lucu yang dilontarkan oleh lawan, sangat berbeda dengan anak tunggal mereka yang sedari tadi hanya menatap layar persegi panjang di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang menarik memang, tapi ia lebih tidak tertarik untuk bercerita apapun pada kedua orang tuanya, terlebih kejadian tadi sore.

"appa. besok… aku ingin berangkat sekolah bersama appa saja" dan sepertinya kekesalan Baekhyun karena kejadian tadi sore di rumah Sehun sudah di mulai

"bukankah biasanya kau berangkat bersama Sehun? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin berangkat bersama appa?"

"ck, pokoknya Baekhyun ingin berangkat bersama appa"

"niga wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" gadis tersebut tertunduk kesal mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Aneh juga sebenarnya, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk seperti ini. Namun hatinya menuntut dirinya untuk demikian.

"aniya, hanya ingin berangkat bersama appa saja, sekali-sekali" jawabnya lesu

"tidak bisa, sayang. Appa besok harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali"

"Baekhyun bisa bangun lebih awal, jam berapa apa berangkat?"

"jam seperti biasa kau bangun"

"geurae- hooh? kenapa sepagi itu?"

"karena meetingnya akan dimulai pukul 6" kini sang ibu rumah tangga mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada anak tunggalnya.

"baiklah baiklah, Baekhyun berangkat sendiri saja" kemudian ia buru-buru berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya, kerucutan pada bibirnya pun tak luput dari wajah masamnya.

Benar saja, Baekhyun hari ini berangkat sendirian, ia keluar dari rumah 15 menit lebih pagi dari biasanya. Karena,,, 'biasanya' ia diantar oleh ahjussinya yang menyebalkan itu, eh… ngomong-ngomong tentang ahjussi yang tinggal di samping rumahnya itu, kenapa hari ini batang hidunya tidak kelihatan juga? Setidaknya, biasanya Sehun akan ke rumahnya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kedua orang tua Baekhyun kemudian meminum kopi yang Yixing buatkan untuknya dan lantas kembali ke rumahnya dan balik ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menjemput gadis tersebut.

"aishhh… dasar pak tua menyebalkan… arggggh"

Tang

Pluk

"aw" belum lama ia menendang kaleng bekas yang tak berdosa, ternyata ada korban yang lebih tak berdosa karena harus terkena imbas dari tendangan kaleng dari gadis manis tersebut.

Pria tersebut menghentikan laju motornya, kemudian melepas helm yang ia pakai. Untung saja ia pakai helm, kalau tidak, mungkin akan tumbuh sedikit benjolan di bagian kepalanya.

"ha.. b-bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia marah-marah? Oh tidak… jangan mendekat!" jerit Baekhyun dalam hati dengan bibir yang menggumam agar pria tersebut pergi, tangannya pun ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tidak terlalu dikenali oleh pria yang berseragam sama dengannya.

Tunggu…

Seragamnya sama dengan yang ia pakai? Mengetahui hal tersebut, semakin membuat jantung gadis tersebut berdetak ketakutan, dan bagaimana jika orang tersebut adalah seniornya? Jeritnya lagi dalam hati. Dan bagaimana jika Baekhyun diteror terus menerus karena kesalahannya ini?

Baekhyun berjalan melewati korbannya tersebut dengan menghalangi wajahnya, kakinya sudah gemetar hebat, takut akan di apa-apakan.

"hey"

'mati aku' batinnya, ia mengambil ancang-acang untuk segera lari meninggalkan pria tersebut. Tapi, tentu saja ia akan kalah, pria tersebut kembali menaiki motornya untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

"m-maaf, maaf sunbaenim. A-aku tidak sengaja. Ku mohon, jangan habisi aku. Ku mohon, sunbaenim" pasrah. Baekhyun meminta maaf sambil berlutut seperti sedang meminta ampun pada Tuhannya.

"hahaha,, siapa yang akan menghabisimu? Ayo bangun" Baekhyun akhirnya kembali berdiri dengan bantuan dari kedua tangan pria korban tendangan kaleng tersebut.

"s-sunbae tidak marah pada ku?"

"siapa bilang? Aku sangat marah padamu. Siapa namamu?" cecarnya dengan nada tegas

"b-Baekhyun. Kim Baekhyun. Ku mohon sunbae, aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan pulang nanti aku masih dalam keadaan baik" pria tersebut kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan gadis ini

"berteman?"

"apa? M-maaf suaramu terlalu kecil"

"aku ingin kau berteman denganku"

"hanya itu? Ah, aku menerimanya. Mulai sekarang kita berteman" Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengulurkan kelingking kirinya pada teman yang baru ia dapat hari ini.

"ne, Baekhyun-ah. Namaku Kris"

.

Ini sudah lima hari semenjak Baekhyun marah pada pria yang mulai ia sebut 'pak tua' itu, dan pria tersebut sama sekali tidak mecoba untuk menemuinya. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah atau kehilangan,,, mungkin?

Sama seperti lima hari yang lalu semenjak Baekhyun berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendirian, ia menyusuri pinggir jalanan dengan tidak bernafsu. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Andai saja Sehun ahjussinya datang dan mengatakan maaf lalu berkata untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, mungkin saat itu juga Baekhyun akan luluh.

Jujur saja, ia juga merindukan kehadiran Sehun, ia merasa kehilangan selama lima hari ini. Ia rindu bermanja-manja dengannya bahkan ia juga rindu sentuhan tangan Sehun yang selalu membelai rambut dan pipinya atau punggungnya saat ia ingin tidur.

"menyebalkaaaan"

Saat tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak berkonsentrasi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenali mendekat, namun ia terlalu enggan untuk mengingat siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

Seorang pria yang memiliki garis rahang yang tegas keluar dari dalam mobil dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"kenapa pulang duluan? Aku tadi menjemputmu di sekolah" pria tersebut adalah pria yang sedang ia fikirkan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?

"wae? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai dengan gadis itu?" bodoh, Baekhyun mengumpat bibirnya yang berkata demikian.

"kau ini kenapa? Ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya saat melihat Baekhyun membalikkan punggungnya hendak melanjutkan perjalannya menuju rumah.

"lepas!" ucapnya tegas tanpa menoleh

"tidak sebelum kau pulang bersamaku"

"ku bilang lepaskan aku Oh. Sehun. Ahjussi." Pria tersebut tidak berani berbuat lebih setelah mendengar penekanan disetiap namanya, sepertinya gadis kecil itu tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Baekhyun akhirnya dapat terlepas dari Sehun. Pria tua itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan Baekhyun dalam beberapa saat.

Memang, kalau difikir-fikir, belakangan ini Sehun merasa kalau Baekhyun menghindar darinya. Berangkat sekolah selalu lebih pagi, sehingga setiap Sehun datang ke rumahnya, yang ia dapati hanya Yixing yang sedang menyirami tanaman depan rumahnya.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?' Sehun mulai bermonolog ria dalam perjalannya kembali menuju kantor setelah gagal untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

.

"Kyungieeeee" Baekhyun berteriak dengan tidak berperi kekupingan saat telefonnya berhasil tersambung dengan seseorang di sana

"aish, yak! Bacon-ah! Jangan teriak! Telingaku jadi berdengung"

"hehe… mian, aku hanya sedang bosan. Rumahku sepi sekali. Eomma dan appa pergi ke rumah Jongdae ahjussi, istrinya baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit karena melahirkan" adu Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo

"ah, kasihan sekali bacon-ku ini. Memang ahjussi yang tinggal di samping rumahmu itu belum pulang dari kantor?" Baekhyun sedikit membuka tirai kamarnya dan melongok ke arah jalanan saat ia mendengar deru khas dari mesin mobil.

"baru saja datang"

"kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Bukannya kau selalu bermain dengannya? Kau pernah bilang kalau kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh walau hanya mengobrol tidak jelas, kan?"

"kau tahu aku sedang marah padanya. Kenapa memberi usul hal aneh seperti itu?" seketika Baekhyun melemas

"kau aneh. Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau sendiri belum tahu kan siapa yeoja yang di rumahnya itu? Kenapa bertindak secepat ini untuk menghindarinya?"

"tapi perempuan itu mengenakan pakaian kantor, jadi mana mungkin kalau ia salah satu saudara Sehun ahjussi. Bagaimana kalau perempuan itu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengannya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata perempuan itu-"

"bagaimana kalau perempuan itu menyukai Sehun ahjussi? dan karena kau terus saja menghindar darinya, ia menganggap kalau kau itu tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran perempuan itu dan akhirnya Sehun ahjussi memilih untuk berkencan dengannya dan kau suatu hari nanti menerima sebuah surat undangan pernikahan yang tertera namah Oh Sehun ahjussi dan nama perempuan tersebut. Bagaimana? Hah? Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyela semua fikiran-fikiran aneh Baekhyun dengan teorinya yang lebih aneh. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, otak Baekhyun sedikit tercuci dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Semenjak ia mulai berteman dengan Kyungsoo di sekolah barunya di high school, ia sering menceritakan Sehun. Mulai dari pertemuan mereka saat hari pertama ia pindah ke Seoul sampai dirinya yang sering menginap di rumah ahjussi itu.

Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan wajar, mungkin ini semacam rekasi yang selalu tumbuh pada gadis-gadis remaja seperti dirinya dan Baekhyun. Tapi, gadis pemilik 'huge eyes' itu mulai merasa aneh saat menyadari bahwa sepanjang mereka berteman akrab, Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan apapun selain Sehun.

Oh, tidak, ia pernah bercerita tentang selain Sehun. Baekhyun selalu menceritakan mengenai kesukaannya terhadap hal yang berbau strawberry. Selain itu, Kyungsoo hanya menangkap nama Sehun disetiap curhatan Baekhyun.

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau seperti ini terus, aku ingin berbaikan dengannya" Kyungsoo menghela nafas sabar. Lagi pula siapa yang bermusuhan? Baekhyun sendiri kan yang marah pada Sehun, tidak dengan Sehun.

"kalau begitu, kau harus menemuinya, buat hubungan seperti dulu lagi. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau menyukai ahjussi-mu itu, kan? Jangan sampai kau benar-benar kehilangan dia, Baekhyun-ah"

"ne. Akan ku coba. Gomawo kyungie"

Baekhyun melirik jam yang terdapat di atas meja belajarnya. Waktu sudah hampir malam, tapi kedua orang tuanya belum juga pulang. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah pamannya itu? Atau mungkin mereka malah pergi ke tempat lain juga. Dan jangan sampai kalau Baekhyun mendapati kenyataan kalau kedua orang tuanya pergi berkencan setelah dari rumah Jongdae.

Untuk membuang kebosanannya, Baekhyun kadang mengajak bicara boneka kodok yang besar, mengajaknya untuk bermain kartu-kartuan, dan bermain tebak-tebakan. Kebosanan ini membuat Baekhyun hampir masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan (read: gila).

Tok tok tok

Rumah seorang pria yang sudah tidak remaja lagi tapi masih saja gemar dengan minuman bernama bubble tea diketuk dengan cukup kasar oleh seseorang dari luar. Ini sudah sangat larut bagi seorang tamu untuk berkunjung.

Dan betapa terkejutnya sang pemilik rumah saat mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, lengkap dengan boneka kodok yang besar dengan wajah yang antara terlihat takut juga kesal.

"eomma dan appa pergi ke rumah Jongdae ahjussi dan belum pulang sampai sekarang" gadis itu, Baekhyun, menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya datang tengah malam begini ke rumah ahjussi yang ia hindari beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"begitu, ya? masuklah!" Sehun kembali menutup pintu setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"a-aku takut sendirian berada di rumah malam-malam begini, jadi dari tadi tidak bisa tidur" lanjutnya setelah duduk di sofa dengan memangku boneka kodoknya.

"kau ini seperti pada siapa saja. Kau bahkan ku izinkan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ini meskipun aku sedang tidak ada di rumah" Sehun ikut duduk di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Tangannya sedikit mengusuk pucuk kepala gadis tersebut karena gemas.

Kedua mata mereka berdua sama-sama mengarah pada layar televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita sepak bola pertandingan tadi sore. Namun, keduanya hanya menatap benda persegi tersebut, tidak menyimaknya.

Baekhyun yang sibuk mengatur kata-kata untuk berbaikan dengan Sehun dan Sehun yang lebih memilih untuk diam saja. Seperti ini pun sudah lebih baik daripada harus dihindari dari gadis ini, jangan sampai ia salah bicara dan akhirnya Baekhyun akan semakin menjauhinya.

"kau belum mengantuk? Besok harus masuk sekolah, kan?" tanya Sehun yang sadar bahwa sekarang ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

"um" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan segera pergi ke kamar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur saat menginap di sini.

Belum lama pintu itu tertutup, Baekhyun kembali membukanya dengan lebar dan menampakkan mata mengantuknya. Tidak lupa dengan tangan yang masih menenteng boneka kodok itu.

"ahjussi" Sehun menolehkan pandangannya dari televisi yang sudah berganti acara

"ada apa?"

"temani tidur"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Tidak di sangka akan secepat ini gadisnya kembali bermanja-manja dengannya. Sungguh, ia sangat rindu dengan semua kemanjaan Baekhyun. Termasuk seperti sekarang ini, ia diminta untuk menemani tidur hanya karena tidak bisa tidur. Lagi pula, ini sudah larut sekali, ia tidak mau kalau besok akan muncul warna-warna hitam yang melingkari kedua kulit mata Baekhyun.

"usap-usap" pinta Baekhyun saat ia sudah berbaring dengan tertutup selimut. Sehun menurutinya dan mulai mengusap punggung tangan kiri Baekhyun dengan lembut agar gadis ini cepat tertidur.

"apa ahjussi tidak merasa kalau belakangan ini aku sedikit menghindar?"

"kau belum tidur?"

"ahjussi~~~" rengeknya saat pertanyaannya tidak dijawab dengan benar

"haha.. baiklah, aku merasa seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku takut kau semakin menjauhiku kalau aku bertindak lebih" jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat dengan mata yang ia pejamkan, lalu kembali terbuka saat sudah mendapatkan kalimat untuk ia ucapkan.

"aku… tidak menyukai wanita itu"

"yang mana?"

"yang ke sini tempo hari, yang memasakkan makanan untukmu" Sehun mengingatnya.

"ah dia. Kau tidak menyukainya? Dia itu wanita yang baik, dia manajer keuangan di kantorku. Apa,,, kau marah gara-gara dia datang ke sini?" tanya Sehun. Dan ia cukup terkejut dengan jawaban dari Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku bertemu dengannya yang ingin ke rumah sakit untuk check up sedang berdiri menunggu taxi. Suaminya masih berada di luar kota dan karena memang aku sedang tidak buru-buru, aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya" Sehun mencoba menjelaskannya.

"dan sebagai tanda terima kasih, ia mengajakku makan bersama di rumah" Sehun berharap mendapatkan pertanda baik dari Baekhyun.

"dia bersuami?"

"dia bahkan check up untuk memeriksa kandungannya" balas Sehun sambil sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi wajah Baekhyun yang terkejut.

"maaf" gumam Baekhyun, ia merasa sangat bersalah sudah salah menilai perempuan itu.

'ah, bagaimana ini… aku benar-benar malu sekali' batin Baekhyun

Karena tidak tahu harus seperti apa lagi, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk menggeser sedikit tidurnya untuk memeluk Sehun yang sedari tadi masih saja mengusap-usap punggung tangan gadis yang tak kunjung tertidur.

Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk sedikit memeluk Sehun, berharap semoga orang tua ini tidak marah padanya. Bibirnya sedikit mengulas senyum mendapati aroma yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia cium. Biasanya jika Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya tidur, ia akan memeluk tubuh kekar pria tersebut. Hanya saja, dari tadi ia enggan melakukannya karena masih sedikit marah.

"kau cemburu?" Baekhyun sedikit mengangguk, karena Kyungsoo juga mengatakan demikian. Ia tidak menyukai perempuan itu karena mengira mencoba untuk menggoda Sehun, dan temannya itu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah perasaan cemburu. Polos sekali.

"apakah itu tandanya… kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena merasa mulai terbongkar perasaannya. Ia takut kalau Sehun hanya menganggap perasaan sukanya ini sekedar perasaan sebagai keluarga. Ia takut kalau Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

"baiklah jika tidak mau menjawab. Kalau pun memang kau cemburu karena menyukaiku, aku merasa senang karena aku juga menyukaimu"

"tsk. Aku terlihat seperti pria tua yang menyukai gadis-gadis remaja, tapi itu hanya pada dirimu. Jadi sekarang, apapun jawaban yang akan kau berikan, aku akan menerimanya. Aku benar-benar mnyukaimu, aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" ungkap Sehun. Ia sudah siap untuk menerima konsekuensinya kedepan dari Baekhyun.

Ia tidak peduli jika Baekhyun akan marah atau apapun, yang jelas ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang terselip dalam hatinya. Perasaan cinta untuk Baekhyun, perasaan yang ia anggap salah namun tetap mempertahankannya. Namun, dibalik semua itu, ia merasa sudah tidak ada lagi beban yang tersimpan, ini melegakan.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggilnya

"hey, kau sudah tidur?"

"ne, aku sudah tidur. Zzzzzzzz" Sehun tertawa geli mendengarnya, mana mungkin ia akan menjawab jika sudah tertidur?. Pabo.

'mungkin Baekhyun butuh waktu' fikirnya

Sehun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia cukup senang dengan hari ini, walau gagal menjemput Baekhyun, tapi ia bisa berbaikan dengannya dan jangan lupakan juga sesuatu yang ia ungkapkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"eo? Sudah tidur, kah?" gumam Baekhyun, tangannya sedikit ia kibas-kibaskan untuk mengecek Sehun sudah tidur atau belum.

"hihihi… ahjussi lucu sekali" ia terkikik melihat wajah terpejamnya Sehun.

"nado saranghae oppa" bisiknya sangat sangat pelan dan diakhiri dengan mengecup pelang pipi pria tersebut.

"eung" Baekhyun kaget melihat pergerakan dari Sehun, ia segera kembali pada posisi memeluk Sehun dengan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi pada dada Sehun. Akhirnya Baekhyun bernafas lega saat kembali mendengar nafas teratur Sehun.

"kau nakal sekali"

Degh

Itu… suara serak itu… adalah suara Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Sehun terbangun? Bagaimana jika ia mendengar pengungkapan Baekhyun barusan? Dan bagaimana jika…

'ah, seharusnya aku tidak menciumnya' batin Baekhyun sambil memegang bibirnya yang sdikit terbuka karena masih terkejut.

"kalau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, jangan ketika aku teridur. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar tertidur?"

"biarkan saja, itu lebih baik"

"jadi kau juga mencintaiku, kan?"

"a-aniya" Baekhyun mencoba untuk menolak fikiran Sehun mengenai bahwa ia membalas cinta pria tersebut.

"ah begitu ya. baiklah, berarti tidak masalah kan jika aku membawa lebih banyak wanita lagi ke rumah ini?"

"ANDWAEEEE" teriak Baekhyun. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Ia tidak mau ada wanita lain.

"ja-jangan lakukan itu… hiks…" kedua mata Sehun terbelalak mendengar sebuah isakan kecil. Ia merasakan bahwa bahu seseorang yang memeluknya sedikit bergetar.

"hey hey… ssst.. uljima… iya, aku tidak akan melakukannya, tidak akan pernah"

"saranghae saranghae saranghae. Jangan bawa wanita lain, jangan mencintai gadis lain... Ku. Mohon." Lirihnya

"tidak, aku hanya mencintaimu, percayalah. Oh Sehun hanya mencintai Kim Baekhyun"

"neomu saranghae"

"nado saranghaeyo, jeongmal"

**#Flash Back off#**

Hari ini adalah hari libur, hari pertanda dimana semuanya bisa tertidur lebih siang. Tapi tidak dengan orang yang berada di rumah milik tuan Oh.

Satu-satunya gadis yang menginap di sana sudah terbangun dari pukul 7 pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan pakaian untuk kekasihnya. Sementara tuan Oh sendiri juga sudah bangun pagi untuk bersiap-siap bertemu dengan klien siang ini.

"apakah acaranya sangat menarik?" tanya Sehun yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun sedari tadi.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk mendekati Sehun yang sudah rapih dengan pakaian kantornya. Ia sedikit merapihkan kembali dasi yang sudah dipakai oleh Sehun.

"aku tahu, ahjussi kesal pada klien tersebut. Tapi ahjussi harus tetap sopan dan ramah, tidak boleh terlihat marah. Ahjussi harus tetap tersenyum" ucap Baekhyun yang kini tengah memakaikan jas hitam yang sedari tadi terletak di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"kalau ia membawa teman wanitanya?" goda Sehun, membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kembali teringat pada lamunannya barusan

"tetap tersenyum. Tapi sedikiiiiit saja, oke?"

"hahaha… kau lucu sekali" Sehun memeluk baehkyun yang tadi tampak sedikit cemburu.

Sehun sangat senang karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun selalu terbuka terhadapnya. Tidak lagi malu untuk memeluknya terlebih dahulu, tidak malu untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu, selalu mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan, termasuk cemburu. Dan terbuka untuk mengatakan…

"saranghae" ucap Baekhyun

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu" Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun, ini salah satu kebiasaannya juga jika akan pergi ke kantor sedangkan Baekhyun berada di rumah. Anggap saja sebagai tanda sayang dan ucapan terima kasih pada kekasihnya karena sudah menyiapkan semuanya pagi ini.

"hati-hati, oppa"

Mobil yang Sehun bawa sudah melaju menjauh dari rumahnya, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sebenarnya masih kesal karena kencannya batal. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua resiko memiliki kekasih yang sudah bekerja, terlebih direktur utama.

'aku merasa seperti seorang istri yang melepas suaminya pergi kekantor' dan Baekhyun merasakan bahwa pipinya memanas menyadari apa yang sedang ia fikirkan saat ini.

END

Temukan moment dan kisah berikutnya dari couple hunbaek ini di chapter berikutnya

Review review review?

Hargai lah karya za yang sudah readers baca ya . So, don't be silent readers.

Balasan review :

Byun Hyerin : end nya boongan kok, noona

MissYifanCho : ahhh noona baik sekali… poppo :*

ViviPExotic46 : nanti kalo ada waktu, dibikin sequelnya deh ya, nun

: mungkin noona lupa bayar tagihan (?) gomawo za aja yng nulis iri sama moment mereka… bayangin aja kalo kris gege lebih muda dari sehun hyung ya *mana bisa -_-*

anon : hohoho za udah siapin konfliknya kok tenang aja

Lubaek : gomawo ini lanjut kok :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Cast : Byun Baekhyun berganti menjadi Kim Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Pairing : HunBaek

Other carst : bisa ditemukan sendiri setelah membaca

Warning : GS for Baekhyun

Chapter tiga datang, itu tandanya…. Moment hunbaek juga datang ^_^ membuat hunbaek shipper menjadi senang… tapi, jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan ^_^

Za minta maaf banget buat yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan ff ini, dan za juga sangat berterima kasih buat readers semua J

.

Happy reading…

Hari ini sudah sangat sore, tapi Baekhyun masih betah untuk berada di rumah Luhan. Seperti rencana awal, Baekhyun yang gagal kencannya dan ditinggal sendiri di rumah ahjussi menyebalkan itu, lebih memilih untuk bermain di rumah Luhan. Setidaknya ia memiliki teman untuk menghabiskan waktunya yang teramat membosankan.

"ahjussi akan ke sini untuk menjemputku?"

"iya, sayang. Kau di rumah Luhan dulu ya!, aku sudah mulai berangkat menuju ke sana. Aku juga sudah menelfon paman Kang untuk tidak menjemputmu" jawab seseorang dari seberang telfon sana

"okay, hati-hati di jalan ya, ahjussi" Baekhyun menutup telfonnya dengan senyum yang sumringah.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan dijemput oleh kekasihnya. Ya, walaupun ini sudah biasa, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya saat ini terasa sangat senang.

"ahjussi mu itu akan menjemputmu ke sini?" tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi menguping obrolan sahabatnya dengan Sehun.

"ne, ah~ senang sekali" jeritnya, kemudian merebahkan kembali tubuhnya pada sofa dan mencari-cari channel televisi yang menayangkan hal menarik.

"kau mau ke mana?" tubuh kecil itu berbalik dan mengintip lewat punggung sofa saat melihat Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan hendak menuju pintu.

"sedikit mencari angin segar" jawabnya singkat lalu kembali berjalan diiringi dengan senyuman aneh yang menyerupai seringaian evil rusa khasnya.

"dasar, rusa aneh" merasa tidak peduli, ia kembali mengganti-ganti channel televisi.

Beberapa menit setelah sekembalinya Luhan untuk menonton televisi bersama Baekhyun, terdengar deru mesin khas mobil memasuki perkarangan rumah Luhan. Hal itu membuat gadis yang sedari tadi memang tidak fokus sedikitpun dengan acara televisi, segera lombat dari sofa dan berlari menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut kekasihnya.

"ahjussiiiiii~~~" teriak Baekhyun senang dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"kau senang berada di sini?"

"ne, aku bermain dengan Luhan seharian ini. Tadi siang juga Kyungsoo datang untuk ikut bermain" jawabnya senang

Setelah berterima kasih kepada Luhan dan sekalian pamit pulang juga, mereka kembali menaiki mobil Sehun dan segera untuk pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan Luhan mengantarkan kepergian Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya, masih dengan senyuman pernuh arti.

"kami pulang dulu ya, Luhan. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau bermain denganku seharian ini" ucap Baekhyun dari dalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan.

"iya, hati-hati di jalan ya"

Sehun kini sudah menutup kaca mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tapi mobil tersebut tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dan rasa rasanya ada yang aneh saat masuk ke dalam mobilnya tadi.

"kenapa?"

"entah, aku coba cek sebentar ya. sepertinya ada masalah pada ban nya" Sehun keluar lagi dari mobil untuk mengecek keadaan ban mobil depannya.

Dan benar saja, ada sebuah paku yang menancap dengan cantiknya di ban mobil depan. Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit melihatnya.

"kenapa, ahjussi?"

"ban mobilnya bocor, ada paku yang menancap"

"bagaimana bisa? Kalau begitu, kita pinjam mobil Luhan saja ya!" usul Baekhyun.

Ia pun segera menghampiri Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "lu, ban mobil Sehun ahjussi bocor. Aku pinjam mobilmu ya?"

"bocor? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"ia, katanya ada paku yang menancap"

"ah iya, kemarin pintu gerbangku memang habis di perbaiki, mungkin ada sisa paku yang tertinggal. Lalu bagaimana? Kau akan pulang pakai apa?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya

"boleh kami pinjam mobilmu? Malam iniiii saja, ya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan sedikit memohon

"sebenarnya mobilku ada di bagasi…" ucap Luhan membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar "…tapi, aku lupa menaruh kuncinya di mana. Sudah satu minggu ini aku tidak memakainya" rasanya Baekhyun ingin menedang jauh-jauh gadis rusa ini ke sungai han biar tidak ada orang yang tahu.

"ah, kenapa kalian tidak naik bus saja? Itu lebih romantis, kan? Kalian bisa berpegangan tangan, menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan jalan berdua, melewati jalanan sepi dengan memakan permen… ah itu romantis sekali" jerit Luhan membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada dirinya dan kekasih hati

'benar juga' batin Baekhyun berbicara

"baiklah kalau seperti itu. Mau bagaimana lagi. Terima kasih ya, Luhan" Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan ban mobil depannya dengan keadaan sedikit lesu

Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang antara lebih baik pulang dengan naik bus atau menginap di rumah Luhan, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap pulang. Lagi pula ini masih pukul 9, tidak begitu larut untuk kembali ke rumah.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah Luhan dengan berjalan kaki, meninggalkan mobil Sehun yang ia titipkan pada Luhan dan juga tentunya meninggalkan Luhan yang mengepalkan tangan tanda senang dengan senyum kemenangan. "akhirnya, kau harus berterima kasih lebih padaku kim Baekhyun. Karena aku telah membuat kalian jadi kencan hari ini" serunya dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"aneh,,, aku merasa Luhan merencanakan ini semua" gumam Baekhyun.

Ia masih sibuk memikirkan sikap Luhan yang aneh hingga tanpa sadar tangan kanannya merasa lebih hangat, seperti ada yang menggenggamnya. Sedikit menoleh pada sang pelaku dan baerakhir dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. 'benar, ini terasa lebih romantis. Terima kasih, Luhan'

"tanganmu dingin sekali. Kita ke toko aksesoris sebentar untuk membeli sarung tangan" Sehun membawa Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik hiasan apapun yang berdiri di tepi jalan.

Memilih sepasang sarung tangan rajutan bergambar bunga untuk Baekhyun dan yang berwarna putih polos untuknya. Cuaca sekarang memang sangat dingin, meskipun tidak ada salju yang turun, tapi angin terus berhembus sepanjang hari membuat udara semakin dingin terasa. Setelah selesai dengan urusan sarung tangan, mereka kembali berjalan menuju halte bus.

'sayang sekali kalau harus buru-buru sampai rumah' bola mata Baekhyun menatap jalanan dengan kecewa. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Sehun ahjussi.

Karena ini bukan lagi jam para karyawan pulang kerja, bus yang mereka naiki saat ini tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tetap tidak kedapatan tempat untuk duduk. Sayang sekali.

Mereka berdua terus menatapi jalanan di luar bus yang terus berlalu seperti sedang melihat sebuah film yang diputar yang hanya menampakkan keindahan suasana jalanan malam hari.

Lagi-lagi raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat sedikit murung. 'sebentar lagi akan sampai' Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap unatuk beranjak dari ia berdiri. Ia sudah memegang tangan Sehun untuk mengajaknya berjalan menuju pintu bus untuk turun di halte pemberhentian berikutnya.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi pada pria yang tengah ia pegang tangannya, Sehun justru menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak ke mana pun dan tetap di tempat, membuatnya mengerenyitkan dahi tanda bahwa ia bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan Sehun. Maksudnya, busnya akan segera sampai, oh tidak, haltenya baru saja terlewati dan Sehun tidak ingin turun? Lalu, ia akan menurunkan mereka berdua di halte yang mana?

"ayo, sebentar lagi akan sampai di halte selanjutnya" ucapnya lalu menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Lagi-lagi Sehun membuat gadis manis tersebut tidak mengerti, ia akan di bawa kemana? Hingga kini keduanya sudah berada di trotoar jalan.

"aku fikir ini masih belum terlalu malam untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, benar kan?" Sehun yang tadi melihat tatapan kekasihnya terlihat kosong, kini berubah menjadi lebih berwarna karena terhias senyum, meski sedikit.

"kau pasti lelah, kenapa mengajakku jalan-jalan? Bukankah sebaiknya pulang saja? Dengan begitu kau bisa berisitrahat lebih lama di rumah" tidak dipungkiri, meskipun Baekhyun begitu ingin jalan-jalan, tapi ia juga masih memikirkan kesehatan ahjussinya.

"aku hanya duduk berdiskusi dengan klien sepanjang hari, mana mungkin lelah hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan denganmu. Lagi pula,,,," Sehun mendekat pada Baekhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang kekasih.

"anggap saja ini sebagai ganti kencan tadi siang, aku minta maaf karena menggagalkannya lagi" bisik Sehun

Baekhyun tersenyum dibuatnya, pipinya sudah bersemu merah "baiklah. Kalau sampai rumah nanti ahjussi mengeluh kelelahan, jangan salahkan aku. Ahjussi yang memaksa untuk jalan-jalan" Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk munafik dari perasaan senangnya.

"okay, okay. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau nanti kelelahan" tawanya

"cha! Sekarang ayo kita jalan-jalan. Sepertinya Hangang Park masih ramai, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Di malam yang sedingin ini ternyata masih banyak muda-mudi yang melewatinya bersama. Taman han sebagai pilihan utama orang-orang untuk menghabiskan malam mereka bersama orang terkasih.

Kesegaran tanaman yang tumbuh dan juga permainan kerlipan cahaya dari jembatan yang melintang di sungai han menambah kesan indah untuk dipandang mata.

"whoaaaaa… indah sekali~~ aku belum pernah ke sini saat malam. Ini benar-benar indah" jerit seorang gadis yang awalnya jual mahal untuk di ajak jalan-jalan oleh kekasihnya -Sehun.

"ahjussi lihat itu? Wah, ketika malam, aku tidak menyangka akan dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu seperti itu…"

"…ini benar-benar indah…"

"…airnya juga terlihat seperti hiasan yang cantik" mungkin seperti itulah yang Baekhyun terus ucapkan saat tiba di sungai han.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia jadi seperti orang tua yang membawa pergi jalan-jalan anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak memakai seragam sekolah dasar.

"kau senang?" tanya Sehun

"um" Baekhyun mengangguk pasti, membuat Sehun mengacak-acak sayang rambut hitamnya itu.

Selesai dengan acara jalan-jalannya itu, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Membeli lollipop sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyunnya lalu menaiki bus yang sepi karena melihat waktu yang sudah sangat larut.

"kita ke mini market dulu ya!, peralatan mandiku hampir habis" ucap Sehun saat mereka melewati sebuah mini market menuju perjalanan rumahnya.

"okay"

Saat sedang senang-senangnya memainkan lidah lembut itu pada sebuah lollipop manis yang cukup besar, ia menangkap sosok anak kecil yang sedang duduk bersama sebuah boneka panda yang besarnya hampir sama dengan tubuh kecilnya.

"ahjussi, aku tunggu di luar saja, ya?" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"baiklah. Jangan ke mana-mana! Atau kalau tidak, kau tunggu di mobil saja"

"ne, aku titip ice cream yang banyak" Sehun menanggapinya dengan sedikit tertawa dan berlalu masuk ke dalam mini market.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh saat melihat anak kecil tersebut. Kenapa ia bisa sampai sendirian begitu malam-malam seperti ini? Batinnya.

"hay" sapa Baekhyun yang sudah berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas raut wajah anak kecil yang sedari tadi menunduk itu.

"kau siapa? Kenapa malam-malam ini berada di sini sendirian? Ibu mu ke mana?" anak itu hampir ketakutan saat mendapati berbagai macam pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Tao teltinggal di sini. Tadi Tao pipis, tapi mama sama papa pelgi. Mobil juga pelgi" mungkin niat anak itu ingin mengadukan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia tertinggal karena buang air kecil, itulah yang tertangkap oleh otak kerja Baekhyun.

"kasihan sekali. Oh ya, namaku Baekhyun. Tapi mama Tao tidak jahat, kan?"

"tidak. Mama sangat sayang Tao. Mama, papa, Tao mau pelgi jalan-jalan ke lumah kakek sama nenek"

'Benar juga. Mana mungkin ada orang tua setega itu membuang anak semanis Tao. Kasihan sekali, pasti orang tuanya sangat kehilangan' batin Baekhyun

"kalau begitu, Tao ikut noona saja yuk! Nanti kita cari mama dan papa Tao bersama-sama"

"benalkah?" anak kecil itu berdiri senang karena mendapatkan seseorang yang mau membantunya untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya.

"iya"

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun di dalam mobil saja. Tao sedari tadi menceritakan apapun yang pernah ia alami. Ia bercerita mengenai anak kucingnya yang sangat pandai, sampai ia juga menceritakan seluruh boneka koleksinya di rumahnya. Meskipun ocehannya tidak jelas, tapi Baekhyun bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh anak yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tao sangat suka panda ya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengusap lembut rambut hitam pendek milik bocah tersebut.

"um. Panda itu imut, manis tapi tampan. Panda juga lucu"

Ditengah perbincangan asik mereka mengenai kesukaan masing-masing, seseorang membuka pintu sebelah kiri yang mereka duduki.

"kenapa tiba-tiba meminta susu balita?" tanya Sehun bersamaan dengan dirinya yang memasuki mobil tersebut.

"eomeo.. chagi-ya, itu anak siapa?" Sehun terkejut mendapati ada seorang anak kecil yang duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun dengan memeluk boneka panda. Mata kedua pria tersebut saling bertemu.

"tadi aku menemukannya di depan mini market. Kasihan, dia sendirian. Dia tertinggal saat ibu dan ayahnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah kakek dan nenek anak ini" Baekhyun menjelaskannya pada Sehun, sementara Tao hanya menggut-manggut lucu meng'iya'kan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"lalu?"

"besok kita coba lapor ke polisi ya, ahjussi. Agar polisi bisa menemukan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi untuk malam ini, dia menginap di rumah kita dulu. Ya? ya? ya?" Sehun mengangguk sebagai tanda ia setuju dengan usul kekasihnya ini. Lagi pula, sepertinya Baekhyun menyukai anak manis ini.

Tidak sadarkah Baekhyun, mungkin maskudnya adalah rumah Sehun, bukan 'rumah kita' sepreti yang dia maksud. Atau mungkin memang naluri Baekhyun sebagai seorang wanita yang sekaligus seorang kekasih yang sudah menganggap bahwa itu adalah rumah bersamanya dengan ahjussinya.

"hey baby, ayo kenalkan dirimu pada ahjussi itu!" bisik Baekhyun pda telinga Tao membuatnya mengangguk lucu

"aku Tao, umulku 4" ia menunjukkan keempat jari kirinya. "Tao sangat suka panda" ucap Tao yang terlihat imut dimata Sehun.

"nama ahjussi, Sehun. Ayo kita pulang"

"ne, kajja!" tangannya mengepal ke atas seperti seorang superman yang hendak terbang.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Ia menceritakan dengan hebohnya tentang anak kecil yang baru ia temui semalam setelah kencan singkat bersama Sehun.

"benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah? Ah~ Baekhyunnie~ aku ingin melihatnya. Nanti kita pulang bersama ya? aku ingin ke rumahmu" ujar Kyungsoo menanggapi semua celotehan Baekhyun tentang Tao.

"tidak bisa kyungie~. Hari ini aku dan ahjussi ingin melaporkan kehilangannya pada polisi agar mencari orang tuanya. Ke rumahku nya besok saja, ya?" tawar gadis tersebut.

Sepanjang seharian ini Sehun mendapati sosok lain selain dirinya di ruangan pribadinya ini. Meskipun mereka baru kenal, tapi sepertinya sikap lucu dari Tao mampu membuat Sehun perlahan mulai menyayangi bocah kecil ini.

"Tao mau susu. Tao mau tidul" anak kecil itu bangun dari tidurannya di atas sofa. Ya, dari tadi memang Tao hanya berguling-guling di atas sofa yang besar bersama dengan boneka pandanya.

"sebentar ya, ahjussi buatkan dulu" pria tersebut dengan perhatiannya meladeni permintaan bocah tersebut, mengambil sebuah kotak susu bayi dari dalam tas kecil yang di bawa oleh Tao dan pergi ke dapur pribadi di dalam ruangan tersebut untuk membuatkan susu yang Tao minta.

Tao menunggu ahjussi barunya dengan bermain-main lagi dengan boneka panda, mengajaknya bicara dan memainkan sesuatu.

"Tao" yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Ia mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum khasnya. Melihat itu, Tao segera loncat dari sofa dan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah merentangkan tangannya.

"noona~~" dengan cepat ia berlari menuju Baekhyun. "noona, bogosipda" ucap Tao yang sudah berada di dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

"noona juga rindu Tao. ahjussi ke mana?"

"di dapul. Lagi bikin susu buat Tao" tangannya menunjuk ke arah di mana Sehun berada.

Tidak lama setelahnya, orang yang mereka sedang bicarakan muncul dengan membawa sebuah botol susu bayi dengan susu rasa cokelat. Untung bukan strawberry, bisa bisa di minum sama Baekhyun -_-"

"kau sudah datang?" sapa Sehun dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Tangannya menyerahkan botol susu yang ia bawa pada tangan mungil Tao yang sudah turun dari gendongan Baekhyun.

"ne, Tao baik-baik saja kan selama di sini?"

"iya, sayang. Aku menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Lagi pula Tao juga anak yang pintar, ia selalu bermain dengan boneka pandanya" jawab Sehun dengan sedikit tertawa membayangkan Tao yang sedari tadi sibuk mengoceh dengan boneka kesayangannya itu.

Saat keduanya tengah sibuk berbincang dengan jarak berhadapan yang cukup dekat dan menyingkirkan keberadaan Tao, tiba-tiba anak kecil yang tingginya di bawah rata-rata tinggi Baekhyun menarik-narik kecil celana Sehun.

"lasanya aneh" tangan mungilnya kembali menyodorkan botol susu tersebut pada Sehun sambil mendongak.

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat adegan kedua laki-laki ini. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi keduanya karena menampilakn ekspresi yang kontras. Sehun dengan wajah malunya dan Tao dengan wajah polosnya.

"ahahaha… sini biar noona saja yang buat"

Setelah mengambil botol susu dari Tao, ia segera menaruh tas sekolahnya di sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan susu lagi. Karena memang saat Baekhyun mencicipi susu buatan Sehun, rasanya hambar, tidak ada rasa manis sama sekali.

Gadis tersebut masih saja sibuk dengan susu bubuk, air panas dan botol susu. Tangan-tangannya dengan cekatan melakukannya. Sedikit senandung kecil tanpa lirik keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"kau lihat? Eomma mu memang sangat pandai, bukan?" bisik seseorang yang tak jauh keberadaannya dari Baekhyun

Anak yang ia ajak bicara hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi bingungnya dalam gendongan pria tersebut. "eomma?" gumamnya

"ne, itu eomma" tangan Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun yang hanya terlihat punggungnya saja

"dan ini, appa" kali ini tangannya beralih menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"eomma. Appa" Tao mengulangi gerakan Sehun.

Ia mengerti. Maksudnya eomma adalah Baekhyun dan appa adalah Sehun. Bibirnya mengulas senyum yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang kecil.

"nah, susumu sudah jadi. Dan ini rasanya pasti enak" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah selesai membuat susu.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk dan menyerahkannya pada Tao yang masih senang berada dalam gendongan Sehun.

"kau mengejekku?"

"aniya… sebenarnya sedikit mengejek juga. Hahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa senang mendapati ekspresi lucu dari ahjussi tua itu.

"ummm… masissda. Gomawo eomma ^_^" dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Tao mengucapkannya.

Kali ini Sehun yang tersenyum senang. Baekhyun seketika membeku dan menghentikan gelak tawanya saat mendengar Tao memanggilnya eomma.

"eomma?"

"ne, eomma" Tao menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun. "appa" kemudian menepuk-nepuk kecil dada Sehun.

Ah, Sehun melihatnya. Rona wajah yang berubah menjadi merah muncul di kedua pipi putih mulus milik Baekhyun. Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun segera berbalik menuju sofa dan duduk di sana.

'Tao memanggilku eomma :D' batinnya berbisik senang.

.

Tao yang tadi sudah mendapatkan susunya, matanya yang menyayup dan tertidur dalam gendongan Sehun, kemudian ia letakkan di atas sofa agar lebih nyaman tidurnya. Hingga beberapa jam telah berlalu.

"apa ia masih tertidur?" bisik seseorang dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

Sehun yang baru saja selesai dengan berbagai macam angka rumit di laptopnya, menghampiri sang kekasih yang sedari tadi sibuk memerhatikan wajah tertidur Tao di pangkuannya. Ia ikut duduk di belakang Baekhyun, memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menumpukan dagu tajamnya di bahu kanan sang kekasih.

"ne, apakah kau sudah selesai?"

"sudah, sayang" jawab Sehun. Ia memberikan kecupan pada pipi kanan Baekhyun dan kembali memerhatikan Tao yang sepertinya sedikit terusik.

Sepasang mata kecil yang merasa terganggu itu kemudian terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampilkan mata pandanya yang kecil.

"eomma~~" gumamnya manja lalu memeluk tangan Baekhyun.

"ne, eomma di sini. Tao sudah bangun?"

"um. Tao lapal" ia mendongak untuk melihat Baekhyun yang tangannya mengelus surai rambut hitamnya.

"baiklah, Tao harus mandi dulu. Setelah itu, kita makan bersama di luar" ucap Baekhyun yang di selingi dengan tawa. Bagaimana mungkin baru saja terbangun dari tidur, langsung mengatakan lapar?

"jinjja?" mata Tao berbinar senang. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"okay, ayo kita mandi eomma. Tao sudah tidak sabal ingin makan. Pelut Tao lapal sekali" tangannya menepuk-nepuk kecil perut ratanya.

Baekhyun senang julukan baru dari Tao. Eomma.

Satu orang lagi yang sedari tadi ada di sana tersenyum senang melihat kedekatan dua orang di hadapannya itu. Tao, sepertinya Sehun juga mulai menyayangi bocah tersebut. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu sudah menyayangi Tao.

Hari sudah cukup gelap, tiupan angin di luar sana pun semakin terasa kencang. Salju yang sedari tadi siang turun rintik demi rintik, kini sedikit lebih bersemangat untuk berlomba hingga berada di atas tempat kaki setiap orang menapak.

Ketiga orang yang baru saja selesai dengan urusan perutnya, segera melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat tujuan awal mereka membawa bocah kecil ini pergi bersama.

"jadi, kalian menemukan anak ini sendirian di depan sebuah mini market?" tanya seseorang yang berada di hadapan mereka bertiga, mengulangi apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sehun.

Kini ketiganya tengah berada di kantor polisi untuk melaporkan bahwa mereka menemukan Tao. Mereka meminta bantuan kepada pihak polisi untuk mencari keberadaan orang tua Tao. Mereka tahu, pasti orang tua mereka juga tengah mencari-cari bocah ini.

"ne, karena sudah terlalu malam, jadi kami memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah kami dan melaporkannya hari ini" ujar Sehun

"kira-kira. Memerlukan berapa lama untuk menemukan keberadaan orang tuanya?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. jujur saja, ia masih ingin berlama-lama bersama Tao.

"sekitar satu hingga dua bulan. Pertama-tama kami akan menyelidiki dari cctv yang di pasang oleh mini market. Kemudian melacak plat kendaraan yang dipakai oleh kedua orang tuanya"

"jika… platnya bukan daerah Seoul, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Masalahnya Tao mengatakan bahwa tempat tinggalnya sangat jauh dari kota-kota seperti Seoul

"sedikit menyulitkan, tapi kami akan berusaha menyelesaikannya. Mungkin akan memakan waktu lebih lama, jadi ku harap Tao bisa bersabar" ujarnya dengan sedikit melirik Tao yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga orang di sekitarnya tersebut.

"kalau boleh, apa kami di izinkan untuk merawatnya selagi polisi masih dalam proses pencarian?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"apa kalian tidak merasa direpotkan?"

"tidak, seharian ini kami membagi waktu dengan baik untuk bersama Tao. Lagi pula, kekasihku ini sudah terlanjur mencintai anak kecil ini" Sehun membelai lembut rambu Tao yang duduk diantaranya dan Baekhyun.

"baiklah, tapi kalian harus lapor diri dengan membawa Tao ke sini dua kali setiap satu bulan" jawabnya lalu mengambil sebuah buku dan pulpen untuk menuliskan data diri ketiga orang tersebut.

"benar boleh?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dengan wajah senangnya. Berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu

"iya, asal kalian merawatnya dengan baik"

"um. Aku pasti akan menjadi ibu angkat yang baik untuk Tao"

'perasaan ini terasa hampir seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Seperti mendapatkan boneka kodok yang sangaaaaaat besar atau mungkin juga seperti mendapatkan hadiah ice cream strawberry sampai satu truk besar' Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan hari-harinya yang akan ia lalui bersama Tao, yang sudah ia akui sebagai anak angkatnya.

"kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" Sehun dan Baekhyun berpamitan dengan membawa ikut serta Tao setelah menandatangani perjanjian dengan pihak kepolisian.

Selesai dengan urusan di kantor polisi pusat di Seoul, Baekhyun mengusulkan untuk pergi ke toko baju sebentar untuk mencarikan beberapa setel pakaian untuk Tao. Mengingat anak kecil tersebut akan tinggal bersama mereka selama beberapa bulan terakhir, tidak mungkin ia menganakan baju itu terus menerus.

"kau lihat? Yang gadis berseragam sekolah menggandeng anak bermata panda itu! Dia cantik ya?" samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar obrolan para bibi-bibi genit yang tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun hanya membatin senang karena ia merasa bahwa gadis yang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya. 'aku memang cantik' batinnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"iya, si kecil itu juga tampan" ia mendengarnya lagi. Matanya melihat ke arah Tao yang sedang berbinar-binar melihat topi salju bergambar panda. 'ya begitulah, Tao memang tampan' Baekhyun membatin lagi.

"kalian ini bagaimana. Tentu saja anaknya cantik dan tampan. Ayahnya saja tampan mempesona seperti itu. Ah~~ sepertinya ia duda. Aku mau kalau jadi istri keduanya"

cukup lama Baekhyun memproses ucapan bibi-bibi yang ketiga tersebut.

'anak?'

'ayah?'

'duda?'

'maksudnya, mereka menganggap Sehun ahjussinya itu duda dengan dua orang anak?'

'dan apa katanya?ingin jadi istri kedua?'

'MWOYA?' kedua mata Baekhyun membulat seketika setelah menerjemahkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh bibi-bibi genit itu. Baekhyun bersumpah, kalau sampai ada yang benar-benar ingin menikah dengan Sehunnya itu, maka mereka akan menerima tendangan maut darinya. Awas saja.

Habislah sudah malam ini hati Baekhyun terus menahan amarah karena setiap ia, Sehun dan Tao pergi ke suatu tempat, ada saja beberapa bibi genit yang membicarakan mereka dan mencoba untuk menggoda Sehun.

Dan jalan-jalan untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk Tao itu, berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Karena bahkan sampai mereka sekarang menuju pintu pun, bibi-bibi genit itu masih memperhatikan dan mengikuti mereka walau dari kejauhan.

"eomma, wae?" tanya Tao, kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun

"aniya" jawabnya singkat

Melihat Baekhyun seperti sedikit berbeda, Sehun mulai menyadari perubahan Baekhyun ini. Ia berinisiatif untuk sedikit memberikan pertunjukkan yang pastinya akan membuat kekasihnya itu tidak cemberut lagi.

Dirinya yang tadi berdiri di sebelah kiri Tao. –urutan mereka jalan : Sehun, Tao, Baekhyun- kini berpindah untuk berada di samping kanan Baekhyun. Tidak lupa tangannya melingkar dengan manis di pinggang Baekhyun. Membuat gadis tersebut tersentak agak terkejut.

"gomawo" bisiknya dengan sangat dekat pada telinga kanan Baekhyun.

Semua mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, membulat tidak percaya. Bukan karena mereka mendengar bisikan di telinga Baekhyun, hanya saja pria yang sedari tadi menjadi objek utama mata genit mereka kini sedang mencium pipi Baekhyun 'gadis yang mereka kira sebagai anaknya Sehun'. Jangan abaikan juga pelukan erat tangan Sehun di pinggang Baekhyun.

"ya Tuhan. Apakah gadis itu istrinya?" jerit beberapa diantara yang menyaksikan.

"tapi dia masih memakai seragam sekolah, mana mungkin dia istrinya" jawab seseorang yang lain.

Ya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa semua wanita genit yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka bertiga begitu bernafsu untuk menggoda Sehun karena berfikir bahwa Baekhyun itu adalah anaknya Sehun. Lihatlah pakaiannya, ia masih belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya sejak pagi tadi. Pantas saja.

'aku berjanji, jalan-jalanku dengan Tao dan Sehun ahjussi berikutnya, aku tidak akan mengenakan seragam menyebalkan ini lagi'

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja sejak beberapa hari yang lalu hingga hari ini. Baekhyun merasa ada rencana Tuhan yang lebih indah dibalik hadirnya Tao dalam hidup mereka. Memang beberapa hari belakangan ini Baekhyun menginginkan teman main di rumah.

Kalau dulu, ia masih ada Yixing sang eomma yang ia bisa ajak bercanda. Semenjak orang tuanya memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke Rusia, ia jadi tidak memiliki teman untuk ia ajak bercanda di rumah. Jika selesai sekolah, pasti akan berakhir dengan kata 'bosan' di rumah.

"eomma sedang apa, ya?" Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas. Jam segini Tao sudah tidur tapi dirinya masih juga terjaga. Hhhh… melihat Tao yang sedang tidur di sampingnya jadi teringat ibunya.

"apakah eomma lupa bawa ponsel lagi?" gumamnya saat tidak mendapati siapapun yang menjawab telfonnya. Maklum saja, ibunya memang orang yang pelupa. Untung ia tidak lupa siapa suaminya dan siapa anaknya -_-'

"yeoboseyo, ai-ya" Setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya suara yang ia rindukan terdengar juga.

"EOMAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya senang, membuat Tao sedikit menggeser tidurnya karena merasa terganggu dengan suara 'aneh'.

"HUWAAAAAA Baekkie~~~ kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah makan? Kenapa jam segini belum tidur?" cecar Yixing dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Baekkie baik, eomma. Tadi sore Sehun ahjussi mengajak makan di luar, dan jam segini belum terasa lapar lagi. Nanti kalau lapar, Baekkie akan segera makan. Baekkie tidak bisa tidur karena rindu pada eomma"

"aigo… eomma juga sangat rindu padamu, chagi-ya"

"eomma kapan pulang? Ini… sudah hampir satu tahun" Baekhyun kembali menghitung sejak kapan orang tuanya pergi ke Rusia dan sudah berapa lama mereka berada di sana

"entahlah, perusahaan baru saja normal setengah tahu terakhir dan appamu masih mencari orang yang cocok untuk bisa ia titipkan perusahaan selama kami tidak ada di sini" jawabnya.

Yixing dan Joonmyun memang kembali ke rumahnya yang ada di Rusia karena saat beberapa bulan setelah mereka menetap di Seoul, terdengar kabar bahwa perusahaan mengalami penurunan karena ada beberapa karyawan yang tidak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Termasuk juga pern=mainan uang dan jabatan di dalamnya.

Karena itulah, mereka berdua kembali ke Rusia untuk menstabilkannya dan mencari pengganti Joonmyun untuk sekedar mengawasi gerak grafik perusahaan dan kerja para karyawannya.

"memangnya masih belum ketemu juga?" emang dikira nyari apaan? -_-

"belum sayang, nanti kalau sudah menemukan orang yang cocok, kami akan segera pulang. Baekkie jangan khawatir"

"ne" jawabnya lesu. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban pasti

"kau masih tidur di rumah Sehun?"

"um… terlalu menakutkan tidur di rumah sendirian"

"kalau begitu kau harus banyak membantu ahjussimu itu. Memasaklah yang enak, rapihkan juga rumahnya. Kalau kau tidak sempat untuk mencuci, bawa saja ke tempat laundry. Jangan banyak merepotkan dia, arasseo?" ucap Yixing.

"ne. aku akan melakukannya" jawab Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia mengatakan yang lain 'bahkan aku melakukan lebih dari itu, karena aku selalu menginginkan kecupan darinya'.

'Kenapa membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak seperti itu, Tuhan?' batinnya.

"eomma cepat pulang ya! Baekkie sudah rindu sekali pada eomma dan appa"

"ne, eomma akan berusaha untuk cepat pulang. Kau baik-baik di sana bersama Sehun, jika ada teman wanita Sehun yang datang, kau juga harus memperlakukannya dengan baik" tutur Yixing memberikan petuah pada anaknya.

"ne. Sehun ahjussi tidak pernah membawa siapapun ke rumah. Saat pulang kerja, ia hanya sendiri. Saat menjemputku juga sendiri" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Kenapa ibunya harus membahas mengenai teman wanita Sehun? Memangnya ahjussinya itu berani berselingkuh dari gadis secantik Baekhyun?

"eomma hanya bilang 'jika ada', sayang. Lagi pula, pria macam apa ahjussimu itu? Sampai umurnya yang sekarang belum pernah ku dengar sekalipun ia berkencan"

Ya, setahu Yixing memang Sehun tidak perah bercerita mengenai wanita yang sedang ia sukai. Tidak pernah sedikitpun membahas mengenai kencan dengan wanita. Jadi wajar saja jika Yixing kini bertanya pada Baekhyun mengenai 'teman wanita' Sehun. Karena setahunya, hubungan Sehun dengan teman-teman wanitanya di kantor memang hanya sebatas teman kerja. Tidak lebih.

'eomma apa-apaan sih. Aku jadi sedikit menyesal sudah menelfonnya malam ini'

"ngomong-ngomong. Dia normal, kan?" tiba-tiba Yixing berbisik layaknya ibu-ibu sedang merumpi

"YAK, EOMMA-YA! aishhh tentu saja ahjussi masih normal" teriak Baekhyun yang tidak suka karena ibunya menuduh Sehun tidak normal. Lagi-lagi tidur Tao terusik karena teriakan Baekhyun yang menggema -_-'

"dari mana kau tahu?"

Yixing merasa aneh, kenapa Baekhyun begitu bersemangat untuk menolak ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak normal. Menurutnya ia tidak salah. Kalau seorang pria tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan seorang wanita, itu berarti memang tidak normal. Tapi, ada satu alasan lain yang tidak ia ketahui. Yixing tidak pernah menyadari ada Baekhyun dalam hidup Sehun.

"Baekkie?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya

"ne, eomma?"

"kau sudah tidur?"

"belum. Tapi,,, memang sudah mengantuk.. hoaaammm" Baekhyun sedikit menguap agar ibunya percaya bahwa ia memang mengantuk.

"kalau begitu, tidurlah yang nyenyak! Besok sekolah, kan?"

"um"

"eomma juga tidur yang nyenyak ya! appa juga! Jangan sampai kurang istirahat"

"ne. jaljaya, chagiya"

"jaljayo, eomma"

Ia menutup telfon tersebut masih dengan tatapan kosong. Fikirannya melayang membayangkan hal-hal aneh tentang ia dan Sehun juga kedua orang tuanya.

'bagaimana jika eomma tahu, ya?' batinnya mulai berbisik

'apa… mereka mengizinkan aku untuk bersama Sehun oppa?'

Setelah menaruh ponselnya di meja nakas kembali, ia beralih mengambil sebuah frame yang terletak tidak jauh dari ponselnya berada.

Tidak lama kemudian ia mulai menyusul Tao yang sudah terlebih dahulu melaut ke negeri mimpi. Baekhyun tertidur dengan tangannya yang memeluk sesuatu. Sebuah bingkai foto yang terdapat foto dirinya bersama keluarganya juga Sehun.

"jalja baby" gumamnya setelah mengecup pipi tembam Tao.

**_Biarkanlah semua berjalan dengan semestinya_**

**_Meski banyak keraguan yang menghinggap_**

**_Tapi, tetapkanlah hati ini agar selalu teguh_**

**_Tuk tepis segala keraguan yang begitu nyata terasa_**

**_Walaupun… kemungkinan buruk telah siap menanti di depan sana_**

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Tao berada bersama 'ayah dan ibu' barunya selama di Seoul. Ia merasa senang karena ternyata kedua orang yang sudah ia panggil dengan sebut 'eomma dan apa' bukanlah orang yang jahat. Mereka sangat menyayangi Tao sudah seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Seorang gadis lengkap dengan celemek memasaknya sudah berkutat dengan dunia lain, yakni dapur. Tangan-tangan gesitnya tengah mengolah sesuatu yang aromanya membuat perut siapapun menjadi lapar dan ingin mencicipi masakannya.

Saat tengah dengan 'khusyuk' mengaduk-aduk sup yang berada di panci, tubuhnya dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tidak perlu menoleh pun, ia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"pagi-pagi seperti ini kenapa sudah ada di dapur?" gumam orang tersebut

"Tao pesan menu makanan untuk pagi ini. Jadi aku membuatkannya lebih pagi" jawabnya. "ah iya, ahjussi bisa tolong ikatkan rambutku? Tanganku habis mengiris sayur dan bumbu dapur tadi" Baekhyun menunjukkan pergelangan tangan yang terdapat sebuah ikat rambut pada Sehun.

Setelah selesai dengan mengikatkan rambut Baekhyun, Sehun kembali pada rutinitas awalnya –memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang-. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak keberatan, toh dia juga hanya sedang mengaduk sup. Tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menyibukkan tangannya.

"mana ucapan terima kasihnya?"

"hehe… gomawo, oppa" bukannya senang, Sehun malah sedikit kesal dengan bibirnya yang ia kerucutkan. "memangnya ada yang salah ya?"

"poppo" dan ternyata itu yang diminta Sehun. Ia memang belum mendapatkan ciuman apapun dari kekasihnya sejak bangun tidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Ia berniat untuk melakukannya dengan cepat. cukup dengan menolehkan kepala ke kanan untuk bertemu dengan pipi kiri Sehun, lalu mengecupnya singkat.

Dan dia benar melakukannya dengan sangat cepat untuk menolehkan kepalanya kekanan. Tapi bukan pipi lebar Sehun yang bibirnya rasakan. Benda itu sama seperti yang sedang ia kerucutkan.

Bibir. Baekhyun mengecup bibir Sehun, bukan pipi. Niat awalnya ingin melakukannya dengan cepat, tapi tiba-tiba saja seperti ada tombol 'pause' saat ia menyadari bahwa yang ia cium adalah bibir ahjussinya itu.

"Tao juga mau" sebuah suara cempreng dari bawah menginterupsi kegiatan mereka yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"hiyaaaaaaaa apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah mulai kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya dan seketika ia menedang Sehun hingga tersungkur ke belakang.

"kenapa appa di tendang?" mata tao semakin membelo melihat eommanya menendang sehun dengan keras.

"ah, Tao sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak yang masih menempel diotaknya. Tangannya mengangkat Tao untuk menggendong anak tersebut.

"eomma sudah buatkan makanan yang Tao pesan semalam. Sekarang Tao mandi dulu, ne? setelah itu kita makan bersama" lanjutnya yang diangguki dengan manis oleh Tao.

Bocah kecil tersebut kemudian turun dari gendongan Baekhyun dan berlari ke arah Sehun yang sudah bangun dari acara 'tersungkurnya'. "appa, mandi?" pintanya pada Sehun.

Ia mengangkat tubuh ringan Tao dan berjalan sedikit ke arah Tao yang terlihat tidak konsentrasi dengan sup di panci yang sedang ia aduk-aduk itu. Baekhyun masih memikirkan ciumannya tadi. 'sepertinya menarik untuk mengerjainya pagi ini' Sehun tersenyum evil.

'aish. Bagaimana bisa dia seperti itu? Dasar mesum! Pak tua yang mesum! Ia pasti sudah merencanakan ini' umpatnya dalam hati

"kau sudah mandi?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya

"eo-? A-ah ne, tadi sebelum memasak aku sudah lebih dulu mandi" jawabnya tanpa menatap Sehun.

"ah begitu ya" terdengar seperti desahan kecewa dari mulut Sehun.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu mandi bersama" jawabnya enteng dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan menggendong Tao ala koala.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"AHJUSIIIIIIIIIII" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pasti Baekhyunienya itu sedang memerah pipinya

"aish pria itu benar-benar ya… menyebalkan.. jinjaaaaa…. KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN PAK TUA MESUUUUM" teriaknya lagi

Sementara itu satu orang anak yang paling polos di rumah itu hanya memandang wajah lucu Sehun saat tertawa dengan sangat puas.

"appa. eomma kenapa?"

"ahahahaha…. Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Eomma hanya terlalu cinta pada appa, jadi dia terlalu bersemangat untuk memanggil appa" jawabnya, Tao hanya mengangguk menerti. Apanya yang 'memanggil?' tadi itu Baekhyun teriak bukan manggil -_-'

.

Jika biasanya anak imut super manis bernama Huang Zitao selalu ikut bersama Sehun untuk berada di kantor, sedikit terlihat berbeda dari pemandangan hari ini.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruangan bimbingan konseling di sekolahan Baekhyun. Ia meminta izin secara langsung agar Baekhyun diizinkan untuk menitipkan Tao dan guru konselingpun mengizinkan namun dengan syarat bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh membawa Tao selama jam pelajaran, karena akan mengganggu konsentrasi belajar Baekhyun.

"Tao jangan nakal, baik-baik di sini sama eomma ya!" Sehun membungkukkan badannya untuk mensejajarkan dengan tinggi badan Tao

"ne, appa. Tao anak baik, Tao tidak akan nakal" jawabnya

Dan setelah selesai dengan semuanya, Sehun berpamitan untuk segera ke kantor.

Ia meninggalkan Tao dan boneka pandanya bersama Baekhyun di sekolahannya, karena hari ini ia harus berkunjung ke perusahaan sinhwa corp. untuk menjalankan bisnis yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahannya.

Akan berbahaya jika Tao ikut bersamanya. Meskipun Tao bukan tergolong anak yang terlal hyperaktif, tapi Tao akan serasa memiliki alam sendiri jika sudah bermain-main dengan semua pernak-pernik panda yang selalu ia bawa dalam ranselnya. Sehun tidak bisa membawa Tao dalam pertemuannya dengan sinhwa corp. tapi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Tao di perusahaan. Ia belum cukup memiliki kepercayaan kepada orang lain selain chanyeol untuk menjaga Tao ketika berada di perusahaan. Dan chanyeol hari ini absen karena sedang ia tugaskan ke luar daerah. Jadilah begini hasilnya. Baekhyun yang harus menjaga Tao seharian ini, setidaknya sampai Sehun kembali dari peruusahaan sinhwa.

"anyeong noona" dua orang gadis yang tengah berbincang-bincang mengenai ponsel keluaran terbaru yang baru saja dibeli oleh salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki mata seperti rusa mendengar panggilang baru namun taka sing bagi mereka.

"UWOOOOO PANDAAAAA" teriak keduanya secara bersamaan saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya sudah duduk dihadapan mereka berdua.

"NEEEEEEE PANDA DI SINI" jawab bocah tersebut dengan berteriak juga. Dan terdengar…. Cempreng.

"aigo… uri panda yang manis kenapa ada di sini? Memangnya tidak ke kantor Sehun ahjussi?"

"nanti balu ke sana. Kata eomma, appa sedang tidak di kantol sampai siang. Jadi Tao sama eomma"

"memangnya Haru seonsaengnim mengizinkan?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian

"sebenarnya tidak boleh. Tapi setelah bernegosiasi dengan Sehun ahjussi akhirnya Tao diizinkan untuk ikut bersamaku, asalkan saat jam pelajaran, ia tidak boleh berada di dalam kelas" jelasnya

"lalu bocah manis ini akan dititipkan pada siapa? Jangan sampai dia dibawa kabur ya! aku tidak rela" ujar Luhan yang terdengar berlebihan

"mungkin akan ku titipkan pada Xiumin eonni"

Memang sejak awal Sehun mengatakan bahwa Tao ikut bersamanya ke sekolah, ia sudah berfikir untuk menitipkannya pada Xiumin. Selain karena keduanya memang sangat akrab, Xiumin yang sekarang berada di bangku kelas tiga baru saja selesai ujian tertulis masuk perguruan tinggi. Jadi jadwalnya sekarang sangat kosong, ke sekolahpun jika dia mau. Jika tidak, ya pihak sekolah tidak memberikan sanksi apapun. Ini kebebasan setiap murid kelas tiga yang sudah selesai ujian.

Bicara mengenai hak siswa kelas tiga yang diperbolehkan untuk tidak hadir ke sekolah, sepertinya sosok yang sedari tadi Baekhyun cari tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

Waktu jam masuk yang hanya tinggal lima menit lagi, membuatnya lebih tergesa-gesa untuk mencari Xiumin. Untung saja tadi ada salah seorang siswi yang menanyakan jam berapa. Hingga Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi seonsaengnim akan masuk kelas dan itu tandanya di kelas ini tidak boleh ada tanda-tanda Tao hadir di sini.

"huwaaa… eotteokhae? Xiumin eonni tidak masuk, Tao"

"memangnya, Umin noona itu siapa?"

"tadinya eomma akan menitipkan Tao pada Xiumin eonnni. Ahh bagaimana ini?" beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja menelfon Xiumin, dan gadis yang akrab dipanggil baozi itu memang tidak masuk karena ia sudah tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun di sekolah.

"Baekhyun?" sapa seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kelas sebelah kelas Xiumin.

"oppa!" ia terkejut senang. "ah akhirnya ada penyelamat. Apakah kau sibuk hari ini?"

"tidak. Hari ini aku hanya ingin mengecek peralatan basket dan juga berkumpul bersama anak-anak basket lainnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"bisakah aku titip Tao sebentar? Nanti saat istirahat akan ku ambil lagi. Tadinya aku ingin menitipkannya pada Xiumin eonni. Tapi dia hari ini tidak masuk" Kris melirik satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana selain ia dan Baekhyun.

"Tao?" ia berjongkok untuk menyamapi tinggi Tao

Dilihatnya dengan teliti anak kecil dengan senyuman seperti kucing dan memiliki tatapan mata seperti panda. Ia tangah memluk dengan sangat lucu boneka panda yang ukurannya setengah lebih kecil dari ukuran tubuhnya. Jangan tinggalkan juga ransel bergambar panda yang berada di punggungnya serta botol air berwarna puti masih dengan gambar panda juga.

"hai panda" sapa Kris kemudian setelah mengerti seperti bocah ini amat menyukai yang berbau 'panda'

"hai. Hyung tampan sekali" Kris terkekeh mendengarnya, terlebih tangan mungil Tao ikut memegang wajahnya. Mata pandanyapun nampak tak berkedip.

"panda main bersama hyung dulu, ya? Baekhyunnie noonamu ingin belajar dulu. Nanti setelah selesai belajar, baru bisa bermain lagi dengannya"

"hyung baik tidak?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memang mengajarkan Tao untuk tidak terlalu percaya pada orang yang baru ia temui.

"hyung anak baik kok. Hyung juga bukan anak yang nakal"

"arasseo. Tao mau main sama hyung" jawabnya, kemudian Kris membawanya kedalam gendongannya. Tao sendiri senang-senang saja dengan satu tangannya yang mengalung di pundak Kris.

"baiklah. Kau bisa percayakan Tao padaku. Aku akan berada di ruangan basket selama seharian ini. Jadi kalau kau mencari kami, datang saja ke ruangan basket"

"ah terima kasih banyak, oppa. Maaf kalau merepotkanmu"

"seperti pada siapa saja. kalau butuh yang lain, katakan saja"

"tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu" tungkasnya. "Tao jangan nakal ya! jangan merepotkan Kris hyun! Arachi?" tangannya mencubit sayang pada pipi kiri Tao

"ne. Tao kan anak baik"

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" pamitnya. "bye Tao"

"bye eomma"

Kris mencoba untuk mencerna percakapan kedua makhluk manis tersebut, Tao dan Baekhyun. Ia berfikir keras, kenapa bocah yang sedang ia gendong ini memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'eomma?'. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Tao anak kandungnya Baekhyun. Ia saja tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun yang cantik itu menjadi gemuk karena hamil. Lalu?

"panda. Baekhyun ibumu?" tanya Kris

"iya. Tapi bukan eomma Tao yang benal. Sehunnie ahjussi juga bukan appa Tao yang benal. Tao tinggal sama meleka beldua dan Tao suka panggil meleka eomma dan appa" jelasnya. Jadi ia juga memanggil Sehun ahjussi itu dengan sebutan 'appa?' batin Kris

" memangnya eomma dan appa Tao kemana?"

"ke lumah halmeoni. Tapi Tao teltinggal saat pipis. Telus ketemu sama Baekhyunnie noona dan Sehunnie ahjussi"

Sedikit melegakan bagi Kris karena anak ini bukan siapa-siapanya Baekhyun dan Sehun. Lagi pula, mana mungkin Baekhyun punya anak dengan Sehun. Selain karena Baekhyun yang masih sekolah, memangnya hubungan mereka apa? Hanya paman dengan keponakan, kan?

Akhir-akhir ini memang Kris merasakan sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Awal saat ia mengenal Baekhyun memang ia sering melihat Sehun menjemput Baekhyun. Tapi lama-lama hubungan mereka terlihat aneh. Terlebih setelah Kris tahu kalau orang tua Baekhyun sedang berada di Rusia.

Pernah suatu ketika saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun, ia tidak mendapati siapapin yang keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, teryata anak sang pemilik rumah justru keluar dari rumah yang berada di sebelah. Tepatnya itu rumah Sehun. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang berada di rumah Sehun.

Setelah mengerti alasan mengapa Baekhyun sering berada di rumah Sehun, ia tidak lagi memikirkan yang macam-macam tentang Baekhyun dengan Sehun.

Tapi belakangan ini, ia sering melihat Sehun mencium kening Baekhyun atau Baekhyun yang mencium pipi Sehun saat Baekhyun sudah keluar dari mobil Sehun. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia selalu datang lebih pagi dan mengintip kaca depan mobil Sehun. Dan ia sangat terkejut saat mendapati mereka berdua memang sering melakukan hal tersebut di dalam mobil. Dan jika Baekhyun lupa, makan Baekhyun mencium pipi Sehun saat sudah di luar mobil.

'ini aneh' itulah yang ada di benak Kris hingga saat ini. Ia yakin betul bahwa alasan Baekhyun menolak untuk berkencan dengannya adalah karena Sehun. Tapi yang tidak ia ketahui, sejauh apa hubungan paman-keponakan antaran mereka berdua? Dan kalau memang mereka memang berkencan, sejak kapan?

.

Hari terlihat sudah mulai sore, seluruh siswa sekolah menengah segera berhamburan dari kelasnya menuju pintu gerbang untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah setelah seharian menguras otak dengan kumpulan soal dan materi yang diberikan oleh para guru.

Beberapa lampu jalanan sudah dinyalakan karena memang sejak pagi matahari tidak begitu menampakkan sinarnya dan tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahui ternyata sang surya sudah berada di ufuk barat, bersiap-siap untuk segera terbenam.

Jalan-jalan sekitar kota Seoul memang masih terlihat cukup lengang. Para pekerja kantoran belum waktunya untuk pulang. Lagi pula hari ini cukup dingin untuk berada di luar, siapa juga yang mau untuk terus menerus bergelut dengan dinginnya angin.

Baekhyun yang tak kunjung mendapatkan taxi untuk pergi ke kantor sang kekasih, akhirnya menerima bantuan dari Kris untuk diantarnya sampai kantor tersebut menggunakan motornya. Kasihan juga melihat Tao yang mulai kedinginan.

"hyung, Tao mau bubble tea" ucap Tao yang duduk berada di depan Kris.

"tidak, sayang. Di saat cuaca sangat dingin seperti ini, kau masih ingin minum bubble tea? Coba minta yang lain" jawab Kris yang masih fokus mengendarai motornya.

Di belakang Kris, Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat kedekatan Tao dengan Kris. Tao memang anak yang menyenangkan, ia bisa dengan mudah membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya jatuh cinta padanya.

"lollipop?" ia mendongak untuk meminta agar permintaannya ini tidak di tolak.

"baiklah, satu lollipop yang besar untuk uri panda. Kita menepi sebentar di toko depan sana ya! sepertinya di sana menjual lollipop" jawab Kris.

Mereka bertiga menghentikan perjalanannya dengan mampir ke sebuat toko serba ada tidak jauh dari tempat bermain yang baru saja mereka lewati.

Sesuai dengan keinginan Tao, merekapun langsung mendapatkan sebuah lollipop besar berwarna hijau kuning lengkap dengan pita berwarna pink pada bagian batangnya. Namun ternyata jiwa 'kepandaanya' Tao tidak bisa dibohongi, hidungnya mencium ada aroma-aroma panda di dalam toko tersebut.

Benar saja, tak lama setelah matanya berkeliling menyelidiki barang-barang yang ada di sana, kedua bola mata pandanya tersebut menangkap ada sebuah boneka panda berwarna pink yang sangat lucu di tumpukkan berbagai boneka hewan.

"eomma. Tao mau panda yang itu" ucapnya dengan menarik-narik rok sekolah Baekhyun.

"mwonde? Eo-eomma tidak bawa uang banyak, chagi. Besok saja kita ke sini lagi ya? eomma janji akan membelikannya untuk Tao besok" jawaban mengecewakan dari Baekhyun membuat pria manis tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedkit tidak setuju.

Padahal Tao sudah memiliki satu panda, lihatlah tangan kirinya yang tidak pernah melepas boneka pandanya tersebut! Dan sekarang ia ingin boneka panda lagi? Bahkan ia sendiri bilang kalau di kamarnya penuh dengan boneka panda. Ckckck, ini memang terlalu maniak, tetapi memangnya salah kalau mengoleksi? Siapa tahu saat besar nanti bocah penggemar panda tersebut bisa menjadi kolektor terkenal.

"berapa semuanya?" tangan Kris sudah bersiap mengeluarkan kartu ATMnya.

"semuanya 5000 won tuan"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar total biaya yang harus Kris bayar. Ia melihat betul bahwa yang mereka beli hanya lollipop yang besarnya sebesar kelima jari Baekhyun jika ia renggangkan. 5000 won terlalu mahal untuk sebuah lollipop. Tapi ia sedikit melihat dua buah bingkisan aneh di sebelah Kris.

Ketiganya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan masih dengan Kris yang menjalani motornya dengan sedikit pelan. Ia beralasan pada Baekhyun karena angin sore ini cukup kencang, khawatir Tao akan demam karena posisi duduk Tao yang berada di paling depan. Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya, ia hanya waktu yang jarang sekali ia dapati ini berlalu begitu saja.

Baekhyun yang memegang pinggangnya dan sedikit bersembunyi di balik punggungnya karena tidak kuat menahan dinginnya angin yang menerpa. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin ia antar pulang, karea dia selalu pulang dengan Sehun. Dan sekarang, Kris tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin ini cepat berlalu. Dan Baekhyun percaya, demi Tao Baekhyun percaya dengan alasan Kris.

Sepanjang jalan, disetiap angin yang terus berhembus kencang dari arah depan mobil, Baekhyun terus saja bersembunyi agar tidak terlalu terkena angin. Tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang diantara mereka bertiga, sepertinya rasa dingin ini membekukan hatinya untuk merasakan ada sepasang mata yang menatap tak suka ke arah mereka bertiga.

"sudah sampai"

"yeayyyy" Tao segera melompat dengan meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun. Sementara Kris tetap duduk di jok motornya, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.

"gomawo oppa, maaf jadi merepotkanmu dua kali" ucap Baekhyun dengan menunduk hormat pada Kris.

"tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Tao"

"ne, hyung? Kenapa?"

"ini untuk Tao panda karena seharian ini sudah mau menemani hyung" tangannya menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang besar pada Tao.

"ige mwonde, hyung?"

"buka saja!" ia ingin melihat ekspresi Tao, itulah sebabnya ia meminta Tao untuk membuka bingkisan tersebut sekarang.

"UWOOOO PANDAAAAA PINK" teriaknya senang. Badannyapun ia loncat-loncatkan bersama panda lamanya yang masih ia pegang dan juga panda baru pemberian dari Kris.

"oppa. B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun yang ikut terkejut

"aku melihatnya begitu menginginkan benda tersebut, jadi apa salahnya aku membelikannya untuk teman baruku. Lagi pula, jika kau ke sana besok belum tentu boneka itu masih ada. Tadi hanya tinggal satu di keranjang bonekanya"

"aku merasa sudah merepotkanmu terlalu banyak hari ini, oppa. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Besok akan ku ganti uangnya"

"tidak perlu. Aku tulus memberikannya pada Tao"

"tidak, oppa. Kau harus mau ku ganti uangnya. Jika tidak, aku akan memberikannya lagi padamu" ancam Baekhyun

"terserah kau sajalah. Aku memang selalu tidak menolak apa yang sudah menjadi kehendakmu" sejenak ia kembali teringat waktu Kris menyatakan cinta padanya.

"oh ya. yang ini untukmu. Dan kau dilarang keras untuk mengganti uang untuk membeli ini. Aku membelikan dan memberikannya padamu" satu bingkisan lainnya yang lebih kecil ia berikan untuk Baekhyun.

"baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, oppa. Aku masuk dulu ke dalam"

.

Hari ini terbilang cukup menyebalkan bagi seorang direktur utama sebuah perusahaan bisnis yang sedang sukses. Sebuah nama 'Oh Sehun' terletak dengan indah pada atas meja kerjanya, lengkap juga dengan sang pemilik nama yang beberapa saat yang lalu baru tiba di kantornya tersebut.

Dengan wajah yang seperti menahan kesal juga emosi ia memasuki ruangannya. Ia tidak habis fikir jika pertemuannya hari ini dengan Sinhwa Corp. akan berakhir dengan seperti ini.

Seorang investor besar dari bisnisnya deang Sinhwa Corp. yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya ternyata ingin ikut bergabung dalam membicarakan kerja sama mereka. Menyebalkan memang, karena investor tersebut adalah rekan baik dari Sinhwa Corp. sehingga tidak ada satupun dari Sehun dan juga pihak Sinhwa Corp. yang mampu menolak keberadaan orang tersebut.

Mungkin jika hanya turut hadir dan memperhatikan diskusinya bersama Sinhwa Corp. tidak akan seperti ini akhirnya. Orang tersebut dengan tidak tahu sopan santun selalu menyela usul dan Sehun maupun dari pihak Sinhwa. Ia memiliki pandangan yang aneh baik dari segi produksi maupun hasil akhir bisnis mereka. Benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan.

Selain karena masalah hal tersebut, ia harus banyak mengelola berkas-berkas yang menganggur karena Chanyeol yang biasanya melakukannya harus absen hari ini, sehingga tugas tersebut harus ia ambil alih agar berkas tersebut cepat diajukan pada investor lainnya juga diberikan pada klien besar mereka.

"ya Tuhaaannn… kenapa Baekhyun menambah masalah lagiiii" ia menyandarkan tuuhnya yang terasa lelah hari ini.

Belum selesai dengan masalah investor menyebalkan itu dan juga berkas-berkas yang menumpuk, saat perjalanan menuju kantor, ia melihat kekasihnya juga anak angkatnya sedang berbelanja di sebuah toko aksesoris bersama dengan seorang pria bernama Kris yang begitu ia tidak suka jika menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Ia tidak suka.

Pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba ada yang membuka dari luar dan menampakkan dua orang yang sangat ia cintai, namun sayangnya moodnya sedang tidak baik hari ini. Untuk menyambut mereka dengan senyuman pun rasanya enggan tertarik sudut bibirnya itu.

"ahju-"

"kau datang dengan siapa?" tanpa basa basi dan tanpa menunggu sesuatu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun maupun Tao, Sehun sudah memberinya pertanyaan dengan tatapan yang cukup mengerikan.

"a-aku. Tadi, Kris oppa…" Baekhyun melangkah masuk ruangan Sehun dengan ragu

"kau ke sini bersama Kris? Dan kau bersenang-senang dengannya? Iya?" sela Sehun lagi

"tidak, ahjussi. Bukan begitu, tadi kami hanya sedang-"

"sedang apa? Sedang bersenang-senang? Atau sedang kencan? Dan dengan kau membawa Tao, ia akan menjadikan Tao alasan agar bisa mendekatimu, kau tahu?" dan sepertinya emosi Sehun sudah benar-benar meledak hari ini. Bahkan tak sedikit setiap kata-katanya ia berikan tekanan dan dengan nada yang meninggi.

"tidak. Kami tidak berkencan. Kris oppa hanya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku dan Tao ke sini. Di luar angin sangat kencang"

"tapi kau bisa naik bus atau taxi. Kenapa kau menerima ajakannya? Kau memang senang, kan?"

"ahjussi-"

"ah, sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu" ia membalikkan kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Enggan untuk melihat kekasihnya yang sudah memerah matanya.

"kau… mengusirku?" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Tangannya meremas kemeja sekolahnya, tepat di tempat ia merasakan sakit.

"eomma" satu yang terbaikan.

Tao memandang tidak mengerti adu mulut antar kedua orang tua angkatnya. Mata pandanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar saat terus melihat kedalam mata Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin terlihat berair, hingga tetesan itu menetes dan Baekhyun dengan segera menarik tangan Tao untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Memang jika saat musim gugur tiba, akan mengugurkan seluruh daun yang ada di batang pohon. Tapi ketahuilah, tanpa adanya daun, pohon akan merasa kesepian. Namun, cukup dengan adanya satu daun yang tetap bertahan untuk tidak gugur, mampu memberikan semangat yang besar pada sang pohon untuk kembali menumbuhkan beribu-ribu lagi daun yang segar.

Ada sebuah kalimat bijak yang mengatakan 'biarlah semua orang tidak mepercayaiku. Yang terpenting adalah kau! Orang sangat berarti bagiku. Kau harus mempercayaiku. Dengan musnahnya kepercayaanmu, maka akan memusnahkan pula duniaku. Dan dengan adanya satu kepercayaan yang datang darimu, aku dapat membuat dunia yang lebih indah. Kau adalah kekuatan yang hebat bagiku'.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sehun begitu sekesal itu padanya. Biasaya ahjussinya itu hanya akan mendiamkannya selama beberapa menit dan di menit berikutnya, mereka akan kembali mesra. Tapi hari ini berbeda, Sehunnya sungguh aneh.

Sepulangnya gadis tersebut dari tempat dimana ia mendapatkan rasa sakit di hatinya hingga saat ini ia memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Tao yang bermain-main dengan boneka pandanya dan boneka panda yang baru dibelikan oleh Kris.

"hhhhh… eomma kenapa, ya? panda tau tidak?" bocah tersebut mulai bermonolog pada kedua boneka pandanya.

"tadi appa malah-malah sama eomma. Tapi Tao tidak tahu kenapa"

Cklek

Kedua matanya menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar sepertinya ada yang memasuki rumah tersebut. Setelah melihat siapa yang datang, ia segera berlari dan menghambur ke dalam gendongan orang tersebut. Mengabaikan dua boneka pandanya di atas karpet.

"appa~~"

"ugh, anak appa rindu ya pada appa?" Tao mengangguk lucu sebagai jawabannya.

"kenapa Tao main sendirian? eomma di mana?" tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar Baekhyun

"di kamal. Dali tadi di situ telus. Tao disuluh main sama panda"

Sehun menghela nafas sedih. Jujur saja, ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada kekasih kecilnya itu. Tadi siang itu ia sedang dalam keadaan emosi yang memuncak.

Walau bagaimanapun, dalam kondisi ini ia yang salah. Dengan dirinya yang marah-marah pada Baekhyun tadi, membuat suasana semakin rumit. Seharusnya ia bisa menanyakannya baik-baik. Hhhhh~~~h

"sudah malam, Tao sebaiknya tidur. Ayo appa antar!" setelah mengambil kedua boneka panda yang diabaikan tak jauh dari sofa, Sehun membawa tubuh kecil Tao menuju kamar Baekhyun yang memang tempat tidur Tao juga.

Kakinya melangkah sedikit ragu saat memasuki kamar kekasihnya, namun ia tidak mungkin mengantarkan Tao hanya sampai dipintu saja. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati ranjang dimana sudah ada sosok yang tertidur di atasnya. Tubuhnya memiring ke arah kanan, memunggungi meja nakasnya.

"tidur yang nyenyak ya, sayang" ucap Sehun setelah merebahkan tubuh Tao di hadapan Baekhyun.

Setelah mengecup kening Tao, ia beralih untuk mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya tersebut.

Setelahnya, ia pergi meninggalkan Tao yang sudah memulai untuk tidur.

Dan kepergiannya, menghadirkan setetes bening yang keluar dari sudut mata sipit seseorang yang masih merasakan sesak dan luka di hatinya.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, namun Sehun masih betah berada di ruang tamu untuk menonton bola. Meskipun tidak dipungkiri hingga saat ini fikirannya masih melayang ke gadis yang sudah ia lukai hari ini hatinya.

'hhhhh…' lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya berat.

Saat tengah berkeliling mata, pandangannya menangkap seseorang yang saat ini memenuhi otaknya. Dia sepertinya baru saja dari dapur. Terlihat dari satu cup ice cream yang dipegangnya itu.

"chagiya" panggilnya, membuat sosok itu –Baekhyun- menoleh ragu. ia masih takut jika Sehun akan memarahinya lagi.

"kemarilah!, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" salah satu tangan Sehun mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun menghampirinya. Namun tidak, Baekhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia masih ragu, takut-takut kalau Sehun benar-benar masih marah padanya.

"aku sudah tidak marah. Ayo cepat kemari!," tangannya menepuk-nepuk kedua kakinya yang tengah berselonjor di depan sofa.

Merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Baekhyun akhirnya menuruti perintah Sehun untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan bibirnya yang masih mengigit sendok ice cream, ia mencoba untuk duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"maafkan aku mengenai kejadian tadi siang. Kau pasti sangat takut, kan?" Sehun mengusap-usap kecil pipi gadis yang sekarang sudah berada di pangkuannya. Ia mengangguk kecil masih dalam wajahnya yang enggan ia perlihatkan pada Sehun.

Direngkuhnya tubuh kecil itu dengan penuh kehangatan dan rasa bersalah. Sehun juga tidak ingin seperti tadi sebenarnya, hari ini ia kurang bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"seharian tadi kantor sedang tidak baik jadi aku mudah tersulut emosi sampai-sampai kau kena. Maafkan aku ya sayang, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu tadi siang"

"kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sehun saat penjelasannya sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng, pertanda ia memang tidak marah pada ahjussinya itu.

"lalu kenapa diam saja? Aku mengaku, aku salah. Karenanya aku minta maaf sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengulaingnya lagi" ungkap Sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"tidak, Baekkie yang salah karena mau diantar oleh Kris oppa. Baekkie minta maaf ya, ahjussi" gadis tersebut menggeleng dengan keras, ia merasa bahwa seharusnya yang minta maaf adalah dirinya bukan Sehun.

Sampai kapanpun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada ahjussinya itu, meskipun terkadang pernah kesal tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Dan kali ini, memang ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah sang pembuat hubungan keduanya menjadi seperti ini. Karena ia berhubungan lagi dengan Kris.

"tidak. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa mengontrol emosiku saat bersamamu, bukan justru memarahimu"

-cup- Baekhyun yang gemas karena Sehun terus saja menyalahkan dirinya, dengan cepat mengecup bibir kecil Sehun. Membuat si pemilik sedikit terkejut.

"berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Di sini aku juga salah. Jadi ahjussi bersalah dan Baekkie juga bersalah" ucapnya dengan menunduk. Ia sedikit malu karena tindakannya tadi.

"kenapa cepat sekali?"

"apanya?" Baekhyun membeo tidak mengerti.

"kisseu kisseu. Aku ingin lebih lama lagi" Sehun menunjuk bibirnya menggunakan telunjuk kanannya dan berpose wajah dengan sedikit menggoda.

"aish menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa kau selalu mesum di saat seperti ini? Bagaimana jika Tao melihatnya?"

"Tao sudah tidur, sayang. Ayo berikan satu kisseu untukku. Seharian ini aku tidak mendapatkan ciuman darimu" ia merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"kau lupa? Tadi pagi a-aku menciummu" jawabnya dengan sedikit nada malu.

Ayolah, yang tadi pagi itu Cuma sekedar menempel dengan tidak sengaja, Baekhyun-ah. (*Author dan readers mencoba membela Sehun Ahjussi)

"baiklah, aku minta ice creamnya saja" karena Baekhyun terus diam, tangan Sehun merebut sebuah cup ice cream yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun, dan juga sendok ice creamnya.

Baekhyun masih duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun dari tadi, memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat sedikit lahap memakan ice creamnya.

'apakah memang lebih enak?' matanya mengedip-ngedip membayangkan sesuatu.

"wae?" gadis tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan kedipan lucu.

Ditengah-tengah Sehun yang masih memikirkan wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berubah, dirinya kembali dikejutkan dengan tangan Baekhyun yang mendorongnya menjadi lebih bersandar pada sofa.

Kemudian, detik berikutnya ia merasakan bibir yang diinginkannya sejak tadi mendarat dengan cukup keras pada bibirnya. Bibir itu sedikit menghisap, mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu yang ada di dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun menyunggingkan sedikit smirknya. Ia tahu yang Baekhyun cari adalah ice cream yang sudah meleleh di dalam mulutnya. 'kau benar-benar nakal, sayang'

Beberapa menit setelah cara Baekhyun mengambil ice cream dari dalam mulut Sehun selesai, ia melepaskannya dengan 'agak' tidak rela. Jujur saja, baehkyun sepertinya tadi mulai menikmati ciuman itu.

"a-aku…" gadis tersebut mencoba untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"kata Luhan, kalau memakan ice cream dari mulut orang yang kita cintai, akan terasa lebih enak. Jadi,,,, aku ingin mencobanya" ia tertunduk malu setelahnya.

Sepertinya Sehun harus berterima kasih pada Luhan yang sudah mengajari Baekhyunya hal-hal seperti ini.

"kau mau lagi?" Baekhyun menganggukinya karena memang tidak dipungkiri, ia merasa kehilangan setelah ciuman ice creamnya tadi.

Seakan mengerti apa yang berada di dalam hati Baekhyun, Sehun kembali menyendokkan beberapa ice cream ke dalam mulutnya dan sedikit mengoleskan pada bibirnya. Ia memanyunkan bibir tipisnya itu kemudian menggerak-gerakan seolah meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukannya lagi.

Kali ini dengan gerakan sedikit lambat, wajah Baekhyun mencoba menggapai wajah Sehun agar lebih dekat, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai meresapi setiap inci rasa manis yang terdapat di bibir Sehun dengan keduatangannya yang mengalung sempurna pada leher panjang Sehun.

Entah bagaimana memulainya, hingga kini keduanya tidak lagi saling berebut ice cream dari mulut ke mulut/?. Melainkan mulai saling mencumbu dan memberikan sedikit lumatan agar terasa lebih sensual. Tangan Sehun juga semakin menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar lebih menempel pada tubuhnya. Membuat keduanya serasa terbang melayang dengan ciuman yang baru saja terjadi malam ini.

"eomma~"

'suara setan panda itu lagi' batin Sehun yang mendengar ada yang memanggil. Ia mencoba untuk agar Baekhyun tetap fokus pada ciumannya, mengabaikan suara imut yang dibilang suara setan, tadi. *puk puk tao*

"EOMMAAAAA… HUWEEEEEEEEEE"

Dan berakhirlah dengan suara tangisan seorang anak yang sedari tadi diabaikan oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan nafsunya itu.

"ya Tuhan. Tao sejak kapan berada di situ" tanya Baekhyun setelah lepas dari ciuman Sehun.

"Tao hiks.. di sini dali hiks.. tadi. Tapi, hiks.. eomma tidak dengal hiks.."

"aigo~ ayo ke sini, sayang" panggil Baekhyun, Tao dengan keadaan setengah ngantuk dan setengah nangis menuruti Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya, lengkap dengan boneka pandanya yang berwarna putih. Sementara boneka pandanya yang pink masih tidur pulas di kasur.

"Tao juga mau appa pangku" mendengarnya, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun dan mempersilahkan Tao untuk duduk menggantikannya.

Ia lebih dulu ke kamarnya karena harus kembali menyikat gigi akibat memakan ice cream di tengah malam seperti ini. Sementara itu, Tao menyenderkan kepala dan tubuh kecilnya di dada bidang Sehun, mata sayupnya masih terjaga. Merasakan hangatnya belaian tangan Sehun pada rambutnya.

"kita ke kamar saja, ya?" Tao hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah Sehun.

Sebenarnya anak kecil itu sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi ia masih tetap menunggu eommanya selesai menggosok gigi baru ia bisa kembali menutup matanya. Kini ia sudah berbaring di kasur ditemani oleh kedua boneka pandanya juga Sehun yang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memperhatikan mata sayup Tao, sesekali terkikik saat mendapati kedua mata panda itu hendak terpejam namun kembali terbuka.

'lagi-lagi framenya tidak berdiri' Sehun melihat frame berisi fotonya bersama Baekhyun dan keluarganya dengan latar kebun binatang tergeletak di atas meja nakas, tidak berdiri tegak.

'apa Baekhyun menelfon Yixing noona dan Joonmyun hyun lagi, ya? sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukan kedua orang tuanya'

"eomma" teriak Tao saat akhirnya sosok yang dinantikannya muncul juga dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Tao belum tidur?"

"(menggeleng) Tao menunggu eomma. Ayo tidul lagi" Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat tangan mungil Tao yang menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya agar ia menghampiri Tao yang sudah berbaring terlebih dahulu.

"sepertinya Tao sangat sayang eomma, ne? sampai-sampai Tao belum tidur karena menunggu eomma" ia memeluk tubuh kecil Tao dari belakang membuat bocah tersebut tertawa senang karena dihadiahi kecupan juga di pucuk kepalanya.

"baiklah, saatnya princess dan jagoan appa untuk tidur" Sehun bangkit setelah melihat adegan harmonis Baekhyun dan Tao.

Ia menyelimuti dua orang terkasihnya dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada keduanya. Kemudian pergi dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

'rasanya benar-benar seperti menjadi seorang ayah. Terima kasih, Tao' ia berlalu menuju kamarnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"eomma?"

"eum? Wae?" Baekhyun menatap Tao yang mendongak untuk melihatnya

"eomma sama appa kenapa tadi cium bibilnya lama sekali?" tanya Tao dengan wajah yang sangat sangat sangaaaaaat polos. Berbeda dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang kembali memerah mengingat ciumannya dengan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu. Ah~ asal kau tahu, ini pertama kali baginya berciuman dengan Sehun selama itu.

"k-karna… eomma dan appa saling cinta, baby"

"eomma sama appa seling bilang kalo cinta Tao, tapi eomma dan appa kalo cium bibil Tao hanya sebental"

"eum… i-itu… karena perasaannya berbeda. Kalau perasaan cinta eomma dan appa itu seperti ingin saling memiliki, melindungi dan untuk tetap berada di satu rumah yang sama. Kalau perasaan cinta eomma dan appa ke Tao adalah perasaaan antara orang tua yang sangat menyayangi dan mencintai anaknya, tidak ingin kehilangan dan ingin selalu menjaganya sampai kapanpun" jelas Baekhyun.

"a~ begitu ya.. belalti kalo Tao dan keuliseu (Kris) hyung boleh cium lama-lama, dong?" pertanyaan yang kali ini ia ekspresikan dengan wajah yang lebih polos dari sebelumnya.

"m-mwoya?"

"keuliseu hyung itu tampan dan baik. Tao suka sama keuliseu hyung, Tao juga ingin selalu dekat-dekat keuliseu hyung. Dan kalau bisa, Tao juga ingin tinggal satu lumah dengan keuliseu hyung. Sepelti eomma dan appa" Baekhyun hanya menatap tidak percaya pada anak ajaib bermata panda ini.

'kenapa anak sekecil ini sudah berfikir yang jauh mengenai keluarga? Pasti orang tuanya selalu mengajari hal yang tidak-tidak pada anak ini' batin Baekhyun.

Baiklah kita akhiri sampai di sini saja semua fikiran-fikiran aneh Tao mengenai hubungan antara suami dan istri yang masiiiiiiih sangat jauh dari bayangannya yang sekarang.

END

huwaaaaah banyak yang minta lanjut... za seneng jadinya...

Ahhh ini terlalu lama bagi za untuk update chapter 3 ya? mianhaeyo…

Sekali lagi za minta maaf…

Gomawo yang sudah review... jangan lupa review lagi ya :) maaf gak bisa diblaes satu persatu...

buat gantinya, za hug satu persatu aja deh buat readers..


End file.
